ON HIATUS Sapphire-Rewritten
by CharityJingle
Summary: Danni Williams. Bullied. Shy. Normal. That is until she aces a test in a class she's failing, and breaks a locker in a fit of anger. Noticed by Professor Xavier as an ally she now fights alongside the X-Men, but is she cut out for this dangerous future? And falling in love certainly won't help anything. Rated M for fowl language, future violence, and future adult themes. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Long time no see everyone. I really hope you enjoy this re-write, and instead of a flashback like you got in the original you actually get a prologue. Now, Danni's going to look just a little bit different but she'll still be the character I hope you loved. She will be 15 when this story starts, as opposed to 14, to make her the same age as Kitty, and it takes place in 2014-2015 for the first season I believe, i'm not entirely sure, but it starts around new years so yeah! Also I've made her a sophomore, she's a bit older than kitty, a bit younger than kurt, I'm pretty sure kurts a sophomore. I'm going to use a journal entry method for major time skips and starts of chapters I think, we'll see how that goes.**

 **Please enjoy, and let me know if you think i've improved!**

 **I love you all and I'm glad to be back!**

 **~C.J**

 _ **12-31-14**_

 _ **Hello again! oh.. why did I just say hello to myself? oh well, i'm to lazy to erase it, so hello me! i'm danni! nice to meet you danni, i'm danni!**_

 _ **wow i'm lame, alright let's just get this over with, i got cheese cubes waiting for me downstairs.**_

 _ **today is new year's and everyone is super excited. Honestly i'm pretty indifferent about it. Everyone has been asking me about my new year's resolution. I never really understood the point of those, and besides even when I did have them I never stuck to them. Get this, just to get them off my back, I told them this year I was going to get a boyfriend, hahahaha! man I couldn't do that even if I tried! oh well. This will probably be my last entry in this notebook. It's been a nice run pink fluffy notebook I got when I was 8! but I think it's time I put you out to pasture, especially now that I've got this super cool notebook with, get this, a blank cover! I can draw on it and make it look all dorky and stuff. It's been fun though, we'll always have our memories!**_

"Danni! Come downstairs please! It's almost midnight!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Sure thing mom!" I shouted back through my closed door. "Just one sec!" I looked back to my notebook and smiled before closing it for the final time. I opened my desk drawer and tossed the notebook inside before sliding it shut and running downstairs. My mom met me at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at me, causing her bright green eyes to squint through her thin framed glasses. I pushed up my own glasses and hugged her. She pat my back and gently lead me towards the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen and my dad walked up to my mom, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He turned to me and ruffled my hair before turning to the clock. He smiled.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Happy new years!" the three of us shouted together. After many minutes of hugs and kisses my dad ruffled my hair and sent me up to bed. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I turned to my mirror and I smiled sadly at myself. I really liked the way my hair turned out, I just dyed it electric blue the other day and it turned out pretty cool. I grabbed a brush and brushed it down to its full length, down to my shoulders, and pulled it back. My bangs still hung over my blue-grey eyes and I blew it over to the side. I looked at myself for a moment before standing sideways and placing a hand on my stomach. I sighed sadly and turned away from the mirror and crawled into bed.

 _ **1-5-15**_

 _ **Today is the first day back to school, and let me tell you I am not looking forward to it. Oh I'm using that new notebook by the way, It's pretty cool, I drew chibi Kingdom Hearts Characters on it and it looks super nerdy and cute. Anyway, yeah not looking forward to school. I love my hair, but knowing Ann she'll probably make fun of it, she makes fun of everything I do. Nothing I can really do about it though, I wasn't pretty enough to be her friend so she just decided I was her new target, at least I took it away from Lily. She moved away over break, so I'm sure she's making friends in her new home, she's a really nice girl. Well, time to walk to school, wish me luck!**_

I closed the notebook and looked at myself in the mirror. Baggy black pullover, skinny jeans, and blue sneakers.. yup.. that's me.. I sighed. No wonder Ann picks on me, I'm so asking for it. I shook my head and stood up. I ran downstairs and grabbed my backpack. I walked into the kitchen to quickly make some coffee when I heard my mom on the phone.

"I already told you, Professor," my mom sounded angry. She was never angry.. who was that? "Nothing is wrong and we don't need your help!" she slammed the phone back down on the receiver.

".. Mom?" I asked hesitantly. "Who was that..? She jumped and turned to me then smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"No one, Danni." she kissed my head. "Don't you worry about it, ok? Have a great first day back to school." I smiled and kissed her cheek, hugging her one last time before I ran out of the door.

Living in Florida meant, sadly, no snow. I had lived in Washington when I was younger, but we moved here when I was eight. I looked down at the sidewalk the entire 5 minute walk. When I got to the school I looked at the doors and took a deep breath. I walked through the doors. There were only a few people in the hallway, it was a pretty small school. I readjusted my backpack and started to walk. I heard a high pitched giggle behind me and I could literally feel my headache start.

"Nice hair, Blue." I rolled my eyes and turned around. There she stood, blonde hair pulled into a tight braid, blue eyes surrounded in layers of makeup.

"What do you want, Ann?" I said with a bored tone. She giggled again, and the barbie dolls on either side of her echoed her laughter.

"Oh absolutely nothing." she said, twirling a strand of hair. " _You_ , however, _clearly_ want some attention." I rolled my eyes again and turned around, walking to class. I could hear her giggling from down the hall and I swear my ears started to bleed.

I walked into class and sat down at my desk. I pulled out my notes and tried to do some quick studying before the test started. I was terrible at history, just awful. No matter how hard I tried I could never get above a D in that class. I was slightly better in algebra. Mostly C's and an occasional B. I managed to pull my weight in Science and I never got below a B in english. I looked down at my notes for the hundredth time in the last two days alone, but no matter how hard I tried nothing clicked. I groaned and slumped down in my chair. I'm going to fail… The bell rang and I stuffed my notes back into my bag. Mr. Rayman walked out of his office and picked up a pack of papers from his desk.

"As you are all well aware, today is exam day." he started to pass out the papers. "Now I hope you all studied because this test is worth twenty percent of your final grade." I groaned as he put the test on my desk. I tried, I really really did, but I was halfway through the test and had guessed on every single answer. I was about to bubble in the last answer when suddenly something clicked in the back of my head and I quickly erased all of my answers and started again from the beginning. Almost all of my answers were different this time around, and I had no idea how I knew, but somehow I knew they were right this time. I was the tenth person in class to finish and I walked up to turn it in. Mr. Rayman took if from me and began to grade it as I walked back to my desk. I sat there for a few minutes, just looking out the window, trying to imagine what the school yard would look like covered in snow. Mr. Rayman smashed his hand on his desk causing everyone in the class to jump.

"Danielle Williams, go to the office this instant!" he shouted. I was shocked.

"W-what? Why? What did I..?"

"Office. Now!" he shouted again. He stood up and I followed quickly after. He stomped angrily down the hall and I sped after him, trying to figure out what was going on. He threw open the door and marched up to the principal's desk.

"Arthur? What's the matter?" Mr. Green asked. Mr. Rayman slammed my test on the desk and Mr. Green looked at it wide eyed. "One hundred percent?" I felt my eyes widen.

"She cheated." Mr. Rayman said.

"What?!" I shouted. "No I didn't!"

"Don't even try Miss Williams, you couldn't have improved that quickly." Mr. Rayman glared at me and I turned pleadingly to my principle. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss Williams." Mr. Green said as the bell rang. "I'm going to have to call your parents." I felt my heart sink. "Please head to your next class." I let out a frustrated sigh and stomped out of the office and to my locker. I opened it up and grabbed my algebra textbook. And then I heard his voice. I glanced to the side and smiled softly. Noah, the most popular guy in school, but also probably the nicest. Sadly he had no idea who I was. I sighed and turned back to my locker just as it was slammed closed. I jumped and turned to the side. Ann, of course. She smiled sickly at me.

"Oh Blue, please tell me you're still not throwing gogo eyes at Noah." She laughed and pushed some hair out of her face. "I mean I know he's nice to you and all, but you know he'd never like you, right?" She chuckled again and pursed her lips. " I mean who would?" she snickered. "Look at you." I could feel my anger rising. "And I totally knew that you just wanted attention." shut. up. "I mean you cheated on Mr. Raymans test? Haha! How desperate are you?" I looked down and closed my eyes, trying to calm down. "Just stop trying to stand out for god's sake. I mean, it's not like you're ever going to be anything special anyway."

"Ann, for once would you please shut up!" I heard a very loud bang and when I looked up Ann was looking at me terrified. I looked to my right and saw my fist against the locker. Only there was now a huge dent in it. I stared at it wide eyed.

"Would Danielle Williams please come to the office prepared to leave?" Mr. Green said over the speaker. "Thank you." Everyone in the hallway was staring at me and I swear I was about to cry. I picked up my backpack and ran towards the office. My mom was inside. She took one look at me and opened her arms. I ran to her and cried into her chest as she pet back my hair and whispered that everything would be ok. After a few moments she pulled away and lead me to the car. I pulled my knees to my chest and stared out the windows, halfheartedly trying to count the trees as we speed past them.

"I didn't cheat…" I mumbled.

"I know you didn't sweetie…." She said. I glanced up at the back of her head and smiled at her. "... A.. A man called last week.. He said his name was Xavier. I.. I think you should give him a call when you get home.." I looked out the window again.

"Ok." She pulled into the driveway and I stepped out of the car.

"His number is on the fridge." I nodded as I walked through the door and set my backpack on the bench. I walked over to the fridge and pulled the sticky note with his number off before walking over to the home phone.

I dialed the number and as it started to ring I read the sticky note. Professor Xavier of Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. The other line clicked.

"Hello?"

"Uh Hi." I stuttered. "Um is this.. Professor Xavier?.. Of Xavier Institute..?"

"Yes it is." the man responded. "How may I help you?"

"My name is Danni.. Danni Williams.. My mom said you called last week.. She said I should call you."

"Ah yes, Miss Williams." He said. "I've been waiting to hear from you. If I'm not mistaken, you've experienced something you can't explain, something extraordinary." I stood up straighter.

"Well.. Well yeah.. H-How did you know?" he chuckled softly.

"It's my job to know about youngsters like you Danni. I'm very glad you called. You have a gift, I would love if you came to the Institute and learned how to use it."

 _ **1-9-15**_

 _ **So I am currently on a train heading to New York.. I have no Idea when I'm going to get there so I'm writing one of these.. God it's been a hectic week. My parents let me stay home so that's good but in doing so I broke maybe six glasses, twelve plates, and the fridge handle.. I mean I guess I'm better at it now, I haven't broken anything on the train. Oh, super awesome thing though, I'm like super agile and athletic now, I started to slide down the stairs and I ended up doing a front flip and landing it.. yeah.. I mean I didn't break my neck so i'm not complaining but it was still weird. My eyes are getting lighter too, they're basically silver now.**_

The train jolted to a stop and I quickly tucked my notebook inside one of my suitcases. With me I had more or less all of my clothes, my favorite books, as well as my guitar, I almost never went anywhere without it. I carried my guitar on my shoulder and picked up my suitcases. I stepped out of the train and looked around for the professor.

"Danni, I presume?" I turned and saw a man in a wheelchair accompanied by a pretty african american woman.

"Yeah." I smiled and extended my hand. "You must be Professor Xavier." He nodded and shook my hand.

"Yes." He gestured to the woman next to him. "This is Ororo." I shook her hand and she smiled warmly at me.

"It is a pleasure to have you here with us, Danni." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Come." The professor said. "The others will want to meet you." We walked out to the car. I put my bags in the trunk and sat In the back. Ororo, who was driving, looked to me for a moment.

"So, Danni." she said. "You play guitar?" I smiled and nodded. "How long have you been playing?" I thought for a moment.

"Hmm.. three… two and a half years?" I answered.

"That's a long time." She smiled. "Once you meet the others, I'm sure they would love if you played for us sometime." I smiled again.

"I'd love to." The car stopped and we all climbed/rolled out. I went to the back and grabbed my things. I looked to the building and felt my eyes widen.

"It's huge!" I exclaimed. I heard a chuckle from my left. When I looked there were three more people. The first, a boy, probably a senior, with brown hair and red sunglasses. The second, a girl, roughly the same age, with red hair and pretty green eyes, and the third, a boy around my age with black hair and blue eyes. I felt myself shrink further into my sweater.

"That's what most people say." said the boy with sunglasses. He smiled at me and held out his hand. "I'm Scott, it's nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"I'm Danni. Nice to meet you too." I gave a small smile. The girl waved at me.

"Hi, I'm Jean." I smiled and gave a small hello in return. "Trust me you're going to love it here."

"Hi! I'm Kurt!" said the last one. I smiled and waved at him.

"Hi Kurt."

"I was just about to take Danni here to the danger room for an evaluation." the Professor said as he moved next to us. "If it's alright with her you are welcome to join." they all turned to me and I shrugged.

"Y-Yeah sure.." the professor smiled at me and lead the three of us through the enormous house. I was staring in awe at everything that we passed until we stopped in front of a large door. "Is this it?" I asked as I turned to the Professor.

"Yes." he said. "The rest of us will go up to the observation deck. You wait here, and when the door opens walk inside." I nodded. Jean put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, i'm sure you'll do great." she smiled and me and I smiled back.

"Thank you." They rounded the corner. I tugged a hair tie off my wrist and pulled my hair back. After another minute or two the large metal doors opened and I slowly stepped inside. The door closed behind me and immediately I was on high alert. I heard the quietest clicking sound behind me and I jumped up in the air, narrowly missing a laser that would have hit my back. I landed a ways away from the source of the attack and I started to run at it. It fired at me again and instinctively I jumped up and off the wall and launched myself at the gun, landing on top of it, and driving my fist straight through it.

Two more clicks. I jumped again as two sharp tentacles lunged at me from either side. I pressed my feet to the ceiling and hung upside down from a hook with my hands, I looked down and assessed my situation. Two more guns had popped out of the walls, and the tentacles were pulling back for another attack. I jumped onto one of the guns then over to a tentacle, causing the gun to shoot that instead, and repeated with the other tentacle and the second gun, before vaulting off the wall over to the final gun, kicking it to the ground. It landed with a thud, and I landed in a crouch next to it. I stood up and looked up to the observation room.

"Very good Danni." the Professor said. "Meet us outside please." I nodded and headed towards the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I walked out. I looked up and saw Scott smiling down at me.

"Danni, that vas incredible!" Kurt exclaimed. I looked over to him and felt my eyes widen. He was blue.. and.. furry.. wow. He looked at me confused for a moment before his own eyes widened and he quickly fidgeted with something on his wrist. I reached up and grabbed his hand, stopping him from doing whatever it was he was doing. I looked at him and he looked at me, almost scared of what I was thinking.

"You're amazing.." I smiled. He smiled, and chuckled in relief.

"Glad you think so." He rubbed the back of his head before extending his hand to me. "Velcome to the Institute." I smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm going to show Danni to her room." the Professor said. "Thank you for helping me welcome her, you three." they all smiled and waved at me as they walked away, and I waved back." the Professor and Ororo lead me down some more halls. They stopped next to a door and Ororo opened it for me. I smiled. The room was a bit bigger than mine at home, with a large window and window seat, lounge chair, dresser, full body mirror, desk and desk chair, and queen sized bed. The sheets were grey and faded blue. I smiled wider and walked in.

"This is mine?" Ororo smiled at me.

"I take it you like it?" I nodded.

"Oh, one more thing, Danni." I turned to the Professor as he handed me a box. I took it from him. "What do you think of, Sapphire?" I smiled.

"I love it." He smiled back at me as he wheeled out of the room.

"Welcome to the X-Men, Sapphire." Once the door closed I opened the box and smiled at the uniform inside. I set it on my bed and pulled out my notebook. I sat at the desk and opened my journal to my unfinished entry.

 _ **I have a feeling I'm going to love it here.**_


	2. 1-You Look Like a Kicked Puppy

**Hey Everyone! I hope you liked the prologue! Please leave a comment and tell me what you guys think. Shout out to Rockabillie123 for my first comment, I really appreciated what you had to say. I realize that I didn't develope Danni and Kurt's relationship very well in the original, so instead of skipping over the episode with Kitty, like I did, That's what I will do in this chapter. I will start going by the episodes starting at episode three.**

 **I can't wait until this version passes the old one. But until then, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. -C.J**

 _ **1-11-15**_

 _ **So it's day one (sunday) of living in this AMAZING house and I can't.. I literally cant its too pretty. I'm thinking about going to the park today, I saw it as we were driving by and I think I could find my way back before someone shot me. Maybe I'll bring my guitar. Yeah that sounds nice. Anyway, i need me some tea.**_

I stood up out of my new desk chair and stretched. I went to my suitcase and pulled out some faded and torn bootcut jeans and a red pullover. I slid on some red sneakers and walked out of my room… um.. Sh*t.. where was the kitchen again? I walked around the mansion for what felt like an hour before suddenly there was a puff of smoke and i bumped into someone's back, causing us both to fall to the floor. I sat up and rubbed my head. I looked up and saw the boy from yesterday. I'm pretty sure his name was… dammit.. Kurt? Yeah, yeah it was definitely Kurt.

"The hell did you come from?" I grumbled, moving to stand up.

"Oh, sorry.. Danni." He stood up and reached out a hand to help me up. I took his hand and, even though he looked like a normal guy, I could feel the fur on his hand. "I probably should have varned you about my porting." I looked at him like the idiot I am.

"Um.. your what?" he chuckled nervously.

"I must have been very forgetful yesterday." there was another puff of smoke and he was gone. I stared at it wide eyed before hesitantly stepping forward and swiping my arm through the space where he used to be. I heard a chuckle from behind me and I jumped and spun around to see Kurt behind me.

"... Whoa…" I guess I was just kind of staring for a few moments because the next thing I knew he was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Danni? I asked if you vere lost." I shook my head, pulling myself from my thoughts.

"Huh? What? N-No, totally not, I was just" I knew I had already f*cked up but if I kept going I could probably sound funny. "I was taking a walk.. Cause pfffffft what kinda loser gets lost on the way to the kitchen, hahaha.. Haha.. yeah.. Yes.. yes i'm lost." I felt my shoulders slump in defeat and I heard him burst into a fit of laughter. I crossed my arms and glared at him. He stopped laughing long enough to glance at me and started laughing again.

"You look like a kicked puppy." he reached over to pat my head and I swatted his hand away.

"I'm not a puppy… you're a puppy.." I grumbled. He laughed again.

"Great comeback, man." I stuck my tongue out at him as he finally stopped laughing and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, believe it or not," he started to lead me down the hall. "This happens to everyone." I sighed in relief and followed him through the giant house. "I'll show you how to get there."

"Oh thank god, you're super puppy." I say him chuckle out of the corner of my eye. We finally made it to the kitchen and my stomach growled.

"How long vere you looking for the kitchen?" he looked at me with a confused look.

"Uh….. an hour?" I said as I started pulling things out for my breakfast, despite the fact that it was already almost noon. His eyes widened.

"Vell, sorry I didn't bump into you sooner." I shook my head.

"It's alright, thanks by the way, I probably would have starved to death if not for you." he chuckled again and reached up to ruffle my hair.

"Vell I'm glad you didn't." he turned to walk out of the kitchen and waved to me. "See you around, Danni!" I waved back at him and made myself some tea in a to go cup before retracing my steps back up to my room. I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair into a side ponytail, grabbed the strap of my guitar case and swung it over my shoulder as I walked back out of my room. I walked through the halls and out the front door of the building, slowly sipping on my tea as I made my way to the park. Once I got there I quickly walked away from the large groups of children and parents and made my way over to a small clearing by the more wooded area in between the children's park and the skate park and sat against a tree. I pulled out my dark blue, almost black, guitar and started to strum some random chords until I found a progression I liked. I lost track of time as I sat under that tree, eyes closed and smiling, as I messed around with picking and strumming patterns and alternate tunings. I finally opened my eyes and smiled as I pulled out my notebook. I'd probably turn this into a song later. I packed away the notebook and pulled the guitar into my lap again and began to play.

"I knew you could play, but I didn't know you vere that good." I jumped, almost kicking my guitar across the park and spun around to see Kurt. I could feel my face turning redder than a tomato. No one but my parents had ever heard me play.

"I-I-I'm n-n-not tha-at g-g-oo-od." I stuttered as I quickly turned away, eyes wide.

"Vhat?! Danni did you even hear yourself playing?" He sat in front of me and set his skateboard beside him. Huh.. I didn't know he skated.

"I-I didn't know you skated.." I quickly changed the subject. He looked down at his skateboard.

"Oh, yeah, I just thought I vould come here to unvind for a vhile." he glanced to my guitar again and smiled. "Hey! If I taught you how to skate, vould you teach me some guitar." I shook my head, still embarrassed that he had heard me playing. He pouted and I giggled.

"You look like a kicked puppy." I smiled and handed him my guitar. His face lit up and he held it gently, careful not to break it. "I'll just teach you a quick chord progression." I taught him a few chords and it was harder for him, only having three fingers and all but he actually did alright all things considered. He looked up at me when we were done.

"How vas that?"

"Pretty good actually." He handed me my guitar and I carefully tucked it back in its case. I stood up and stretched. "Time for you to keep up your end of the deal, puppy." I waited as he stood up and followed him over to a thin strip of sidewalk.

"It's a lot harder than it looks, just varning you." I smiled.

"Well thanks.. But I think I'm going to have.. An unfair advantage." he thought for a moment before a look of realization came over him.

"Oh yeah.. I'd forgotten about that." he scratched the back of his neck.

"I'd still like to give it a try though." he set the skateboard down and motioned for me to step on. I hesitantly stepped onto the board and instantly reached for his shoulders when it started to wobble. He held onto my elbows and slowly started to move me and the board across the concrete. He let go after a few moments and allowed me to skate on my own. After a few more seconds my powers kicked in and I REALLY got the hang of it. That's when I got off and handed the board back to Kurt.

"Aand that's where it starts to get unfair." he smiled and took the board from me.

"Vant to valk back to the manor vith me?" I nodded and picked up my guitar as we started our walk.


	3. 2-Please Please wake up!

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry updates are so few and far between, I have finals coming up and they are kicking my a**. Anyway! Here is chapter two! There will be a HUGE difference in this chapter than in the original, and I hope you enjoy it! Whether you are new to my stories or coming to this re-write from the original, please leave feedback, I read every comment and I always appreciate it. I'd like to slip in a little self sponsoring if you don't mind, you can just start reading the chapter if you would like, but I have a deviantart now, and I would really really appreciate it you you guys would at least take a look at it. I only have three pictures up at the moment but I'm starting to build a bit of a portfolio. My username is Introvertatwork. Now! Without any further babbling from me, here is chapter two!**

 **~C.J (Kai)**

The world was moving in slow motion. I felt my eyes widen, and my heart pounding in my chest. Every second it took me to take another step forward was agonizing. I saw Kurt. And I saw… Some girl. Her eyes were wide with fear as Kurt's hand wrapped around her wrist. She quickly reached up and tapped his face. I seemed to move even slower, trying to get to Kurt. Trying desperately to keep him from getting hurt by.. Whatever was about to happen, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that he was in danger. They both screamed, and as Kurt fell to the ground, the girl backed up and vanished. The world around me returned to normal and I rushed to him, picking up his head and setting it in my lap. I shook his shoulders and slapped his face, anything to get him to wake up. I started to shout his name.

"Kurt..!.. Kurt!.. Please wake up…! Please… WAKE UP!"

"WAKE UP!" I sat bolt upright in my bed. I felt my hand curled in a tight fist of sheets, and my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I heard my own breath, and the faint sound of someone calling my name and the echo of a hand on my shoulder. Suddenly I was aware of the five other people in my room, all looking at me worriedly.

"Danni, are you alright?" The Professor asked quietly, still unsure if I was completely awake. I hesitantly nodded my head, unclenching my hand and placing it over my chest. I closed my eyes and turned my head down.

"It felt so real…" I mumbled. I looked to my left and saw that the hand on my shoulder belonged to Jean. She gave me a reassuring squeeze and pulled away. I smiled at her. The Professor looked at me curiously.

"Danni, if you would allow me to look into your mind," he started. "I would like to see your dream."

"I'm fine, really." I said more to myself than the others. "Just a silly dream."

"I'm just curious is all." After a moment I nodded. He closed his eyes and there was a small rippling sensation throughout my head. I shivered as he opened his eyes, wider than before.

"... What is it?" I asked hesitantly. Everyone in the room kept looking between me and the Professor.

"The girl from your dream." he said. "She is a mutant that Cerebro detected only a few hours ago. I was waiting until morning to bring it up to you all." I blinked at him wide eyed, and felt the others fix their gazes on me.

"... Am I Psychic..?" I whispered causing the Professor chuckled.

"I think you can receive very strong premonitions in the form of visions." He said matter of factly. "But I don't think Psychic is quite the right word." As I was waking up more I grew uncomfortable from everyone staring at me and I looked down at my knees. Sensing my discomfort, the Professor spoke up again. "Why don't we all go to bed now? It appears that we have a big day tomorrow." They slowly started to exit my room until only Kurt was left. After a moment of silence he sat on the foot of my bed and turned to me.

"Danni.." he looked nervous, so I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and continued. "Vhat happened in your dream?" He asked as he turned to me. "You… you vere shouting.. My name." I retracted my hand and sighed.

"You… she… she did… something to you... " I looked up at him. "I couldn't get you to wake up.. I…" he looked scared, but he was trying very hard not to look like he wasn't. I smiled sadly at him.

"Why don't we go to bed now." He nodded and stood up. He looked back at me before leaving my room. I laid back down with a sigh. It was another half hour before I fell asleep again.

Ok, I know that Kurt and I prooobably should have been paying attention to the demo, but we were busy! He was hanging upside down from the ceiling and throwing popcorn at me and I was trying to catch it in my mouth. See? Very important business that we were doing. Very important. Life or death over here. If I didn't get one I had to buy him as many burgers as he wanted for a whole day. Like I said. Life or Death. The Professor's voice as he spoke to Logan pulled me from our little game and I turned as Kurt threw another popcorn at me. It fell to the floor and as Kurt cheered silently to himself I let out a long string of curse words under by breath, causing him to chuckle. Well damn.. I'm not going to have any money by the end of the day. I turned to the door as Logan walked through.

"I'd say ours needs a little work." Logan walked across the room to Ororo. Kurt, in an attempt to act like he was paying attention, tried to talk to him.

"That vas tight!" he exclaimed. "I give it two thumbs up!" He pointed his thumbs up(Actually down) and I chuckled when Logan paid him no mind.

"The vents were pretty easily breached." Logan said once he'd made it to the control panel next to Ororo. "Gonna need to fix that. Maybe… Electrify 'em. Or instal Poison gas sprayers." Ororo looked at him angrily.

"Wolverine." Logan crossed his arms and made his signature 'grumpy face' at the monitor.

"All right, All right, knock-out gas then." Kitty shivered, causing us all to turn to her.

"Is it just me, or is anyone else, like," oh god she's one of them! "Seriously freaked by all this?" Everyone was silent for a moment. "Oh, right. It's just me? Great." She sighed and looked away. I walked over to her and pat her shoulder.

"Just imagine you're in a james bond movie. Oh! Or a superhero movie!" She looked at me like I was crazy. There was another small moment of silence and I sighed. "I swear sometimes I feel like the only girl alive who likes superhero movies." I walked back to my spot on the dashboard next to Kurt.

"Relax, Kitty!" Kurt started. "You'll be fine!" He ported next to her, causing her jump and yelp. "We are right beside you!" he ported again, this time to her other side. He was holding the bowl of popcorn out to her with his tail. I chuckled. "Popcorn?" Kitty jumped up and took a few steps back. "Whoops!" he sat up, realizing that he'd startled her. "Hehe.. Sorry.." He hopped off the dash. "Next time I'll hop befor I port."

"Whatever." Kitty sighed. "Look, guys. It's late. If it's no biggy to you, I'm gonna like.. Drop out." She phased through the floor and I shivered. That's gotta feel just a little weird. At least a little.

"Ah! She is fully not into the fuzzy dude." Kurt slouched his shoulders. "Not that I really blame her.." I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, playfully yanking on his ear.

"Her loss." I grinned at him and ruffled his hair as Jean put a hand on his shoulder.

"She just needs time, Kurt." she reassured him. "She'll come around." Just then, the Professor came back into the room, which caused me to jump because I hadn't even realized he'd left in the first place.

"X-Men!" He exclaimed as he wheeled into the room. "We have an emergency. Scott, get the Black Bird prepped for launch. And sense it's a weekend, assemble full team."

"Yes sir." Scott replied. "What's the mission?"

"Cerebro pinpointed the location of the mutant from Danni's dream." he replied. I was immediately tense. I wasn't going to let her hurt Kurt. "She is in Caldecott County Mississippi. My mental impression from the scene indicate a highly disturbed individual. Our mutant is a danger to herself, and possibly others as well." He was silent for a moment. "X-men.. We have a Rogue."

If we didn't have to leave soon I would have stared at myself in the mirror for at least five days. I smiled widely at my reflection. I looked like the most bada** assassin to ever live! My uniform consisted of a white sleeveless jacket with a hood to hide my very noticeable hair. It zipped up from my waist but the edge of the coat itself flowed down to my ankles. I also wore a sleeveless aqua blue spandex suit under the jacket that covered to my mid thigh. I pulled the black gloves up to my elbows and wrapped the silvery blue arm guards over top of them. I knelt down to tie my brown combat boots and pull my white socks up to my knees. I pulled the final accessories over to me. I wrapped the brown strip of leather, with a large red X in the center, around my waist, letting the aqua sash attached to the inside fall down in front of my legs, and carefully slipped the small dagger into the sheath in the back of the belt. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror, set my glasses on the nightstand, and ran out the door to the jet hangar where the others were the others were showing up at around the same time I was. We all climbed inside the jet. I chose the farthest seat back, next to Kitty, and closed my eyes, gripping tight onto my seat. I hated planes. They made me nauseous and they were loud. Add that to the fact that my senses were way freakishly better now and planes, and the train ride here, were hell. The plane took off and I'm pretty sure I clawed some holes in the armrests. And! It didn't help that Kurt, a PILOT IN F***ING TRAINING, was flying! Not that I doubted my furry friend at all, but uh, yeah, I was doubting.. I was doubting hard.

"Stealth mode stable." Kurt said. "Leveling off at ten thousand feet."

"KURT I SWEAR IF YOU TELL ME HOW HIGH THIS JET IS AGAIN I WILL PUNCH YOU IN YOUR FACE UNTIL YOU ARE BLUER THAN YOU ALREADY ARE!" he chuckled back at me before Scott started to talk to him.

"Steady." Scott reminded him. "Now hold it right there. Aaand, you've got it! Nice job Kurt." He gave Kurt a thumbs up. "You'll make a pilot yet." It was at that moment that Kurt decided that he had the greatest idea. Of all time. Like, this sh*t would make him the next Einstein. He decided, you aren't even ready for this… TO FLY THE PLANE WITH HIS FEET.

"Heh, thanks." He said casually as my level of calm was going to hell. Scott looked at him skeptically.

"...Oor maybe not.." he mumbled. "I've logged our flight plan with the FAA." He said back to the Professor. "We're cleared through to Jackson. We'll take the van from there." The Professor nodded and smiled at him.

"Good." He exclaimed. "You're picking up logistics quickly, Scott."

"Scott seems-" whoooa, ok, imma cut you off right there. Holy. son. Of. a. Mother. Her voice, plus the jet, plus amazing hearing, equals OW! "So like.. Together!" Kitty said (very loudly) to Jean. "So cool and.. He's kinda cute."

 _ **(Quick author's note guys. This chapter so far has taken me 3 f*cking days to write, just so you have an idea of how much free time I have at the moment. Hopefully it won't take me as long to finish the rest of it, but im literally only 7:18 into this episode and its 30 minutes long. Anyway, back to the story!)**_

"Cute?!" Jean exclaimed. "Uh.. Stiff maybe.. Exacting, definitely. But.." She thought for a moment.. Why was she so against calling him cute? Aren't they a couple?.. Oooo, is it one of those things where everyone knows they like each other except them? Aaaaaargh, stories like that bug me so much! "You know.. From a certain angle.." I saw Kurt look back towards us. I saw an glint of something in his eye.. I know that look.. That's the look I get before sliding down the stairs in a laundry basket.. I started to shout his name but my mouth was barely open before… he's not in the jet anymore. After a moment he reappeared on the.. Front… of the.. Jet.. I griped my seats even tighter. Ok, he'd better not fall off the damned plane! I will kill him if he dies after what I saw last night! He started to stumble towards the front window, and quickly ported back inside, tumbling down the aisle and right into Kitty's lap..

"Kurt!" The Professor snapped. "The Black Bird is not the place to be fooling around! You frightened Kitty." Kurt stood up bashfully as Kitty looked at him with a horrified expression.

"Sorry Kitty.." He appologized. Kitty shivered and got up out of her seat, heading towards the front of the jet.

"Just like, stay away from me!" I loosened my grip on my seat and looked sadly up at Kurt. Poor boy looked crushed.. Like a kicked puppy. I reached up and squeezed his hand. He turned and smiled sadly down at me. He ended up taking Kitty's seat, as he was to embarrassed to walk back up by her. A while later, the jet landed and I quickly stood up, wanting to get off this jet as soon as humanly possible. Once we got out of the Jet, we immediately got into a car and drove to the nearest hospital. Kurt and I sat in the back. He kept looking nervously at the back of Kitty's head as his tail thumped rhythmically against my leg. We were sitting there for so long, none of us saying anything that eventually I just couldn't bare it any longer. I grabbed his tail. Hell broke loose in the seconds that followed. He yelped loudly, Kitty jumped so high she hit her head on the roof, Scott had his hand on his visor, ready to shoot, and Logan whipped around towards the back of the van, claws out. And the Professor… well.. He just chuckled. Once they all realized what had happened they relaxed and glared at me. I slowly turned to Kurt, who had a huge blush on his face.

"... What?!" I exclaim. "You were tapping my thigh for 20 minutes, how am I supposed to resist grabbing it?" Logan sighed and quickly changed the subject, I owe him.. Big time.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked the Professor.

"Yes, Logan." he reached his hands up to rub his head, and I noticed Kurt tapping his tail on the other side of his seat. I chuckled. "The boy, cody, is the key to finding our Rogue. But he's unconscious, and his mind is illusive. To isolate his memory patterns, I need someone on the inside." Jean was currently inside the hospital dressed as a nurse, for those of you who were a little confused on that front. After yet another excruciatingly long 3 minutes, the Professor reopened his eyes.

"Aand that! Ladies and gentlemen.. Is our que." Wolverine nodded and started to pull out of the parking lot with directions from the Prof.

"So does this, like, bite or what?" Kitty asked as our group of four walked down a side street.

"Anything beats that Jet." I said as I rubbed my head.

"The Prof. says the girls mind is confused and difficult to pinpoint." Logan said. "So keep lookin'."

"... Do you honestly think she'd be in the dumpster..?" Logan turned to me and made that 'grumpy face' again and slowly closed the lid of the dumpster he'd been looking through. He started sniffing the air.

"Vas?" Kurt asked as we all took a step forward in anticipation. "Got a scent?"

"Yeah." He replied. "I smell fear."

"Oh, well that's just fantastic." I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air. "A scared mutant.. Great.." We started to run down the ally, taking so many turns and sharp corners that I was officially completely lost. We turned a corner and.. She was there.. The.. That girl. Logan started to run towards her, and she bolted.

"H-Hey wait!" I called as the three of us started to run after him. She climbed over a fence and before Logan could climb up it after her, Kurt ported in front of him.

"Volverine, vait!" he exclaimed as he held his hands out in front of him. "She seems to be terrified by you! Let me try." Logan sighed.

"Ok kid." he turned away. "Just don't mess up, capisi?" Kurt nodded and smiled.

"Yes sir!" Kurt headed towards the fence. I knew that Logan was saying something, but something in the back of my head kept whispering _danger danger danger!_ I ran up to Kurt as he was about to port over the fence.

"Kurt." I made him look at me. "Be careful.." He smiled at me.

"Relax Danni, everything vill be fine! Just vatch!" and then he was over the fence. "Guten tag, Frauline." I heard him say from over the fence. I sighed and rubbed my head. Showoff. "Please, don't be frightened."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To help you." Kurt explained. "We're the good guys. Especially me." at that point I decided I was too nervous with him being over there by himself so I jumped and flipped over the fence. I landed in a crouch and heard her gasp. I quickly stood up and pulled my hood down. I held my hands out in front of me and slowly started to walk forward.

"Hey, it's alright." I said. She didn't look convinced. "I'm with him, we just want to help." The whispering in my head grew louder and eventually I let out a cry of pain and fell to my knees, holding my head. Kurt took a step towards me, and the girl even looked a little concerned. Suddenly, Kitty tackled her from out of nowhere. The girl easily pushed her off though, and was up again in an instant. Kurt ran up to try and calm her and she hit his watch. Just like my dream! _DANGER DANGER DANGER!_ I stood despite the pain in my head and slowly stumbled forward. The world was in slow motion again, but I kept pushing closer. Just as she pushed him away with her bare hand, I grabbed his wrist to pull him away. The three of us screamed. I felt this surge of pain throughout my whole body, and even after she'd stumbled back and disappeared, I held tightly onto Kurt's wrist. From my hand to my head and all throughout my body I became numb. Kurt held his head for a moment, then turned to me.. He.. he was alright.. I.. I stopped.. My… my dream.. From.. dream.. Dreams.. I'd like to.. Dream now.. Sleep.. I need sleep. He looked at me with fear in his eyes before.. Everything went black.

I heard a giggle that sounded oh so sickeningly familiar. I felt someone pull my hair and I yelped in surprise. I looked down at myself. I was in an everyday outfit, just a white t-shirt and some jeans. I looked around for the source of the laugh. I felt a slice across my cheek and fell to the ground with a yelp of pain. I reached my hand up to my cheek and when I pulled it away it was covered in blood. Again across my other cheek, making me fall to my side. I shakily stood up, looking desperately for the source of the laugh and the cuts on my face.

"Oh Danni~" the voice said.

"Ann?!" I cried out looking around for the blond b*tch. "What the hell are you doing?!" she laughed again.

"You know..~" she started, still not showing herself. "I really think red is your color~" there was indescribable pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw red pooling down my untorn shirt. I fell to my knees, hearing her laugh echo around my head. I was choking on my own blood, gripping my arms around my stomach, trying to keep myself alive. Someone! Someone! Please! Please help me! This… this is just a dream.. This has to be a dream! Plese! Someone wake me up! Please!... PLEASE WAKE UP!

 _Danni..?_ I slowly sat up, beginning to numb to the pain. I stumbled to my feet, leaning against a wall I hadn't realized was there. I fell to the floor again. I felt a pressure on my shoulder, like a butterfly had landed on them. I squinted, and I could barely see the outline of someone in front of me. I closed my eyes for a moment… W-... What? The.. the pain was gone.. I opened my eyes and saw Kurt looking at me worriedly.

"K-.. Kurt?" he looked at me, almost shocked that I'd woken up. "What.. What the hell happened?" I rubbed my head, and yelped in surprise when I felt two arms wrap around me. "Whoa!" he hugged me for a moment before pulling away. I rested my hand on his shoulder and smiled sleepily up at him. I began to fall, and he immediately wrapped his arm around my waist, and lifted mine up over his shoulder.

"Voah! Easy, Danni!" I leaned into him, still not quiiite being able to feel my feet.

"What happened, Danni?" the Professor asked as he wheeled up to me. "I thought you said Kurt was the one who got hurt in your dream?" I nodded.

"I.. I got to him in time.. And I grabbed his arm, as she touched him." the Professor gave me a look that asked if he could look into my mind. I nodded and felt that rippling sensation again.

"It appears… It appears that as Kurt was being injured.. You pulled that injury into yourself.. And took it for him." I looked at him suprised and he, as well as everyone else was looking at me with that same look.

"I just.." I looked down, nervous from everyone's gazes. "I just didn't want him to get hurt."

"Did you see anything while you were unconscious?" Jean asked. "Another premonition maybe?" I thought for a moment.. Had.. Had I? I shook my head.

"I don't.. I don't think so.." the Professor nodded at me.

"Let us go back to the manor then. I take it some of us, would like a well deserved rest." I smiled and started to walk after the rest of them. I started to fall again, and Kurt reached out and caught me.

"Alright! That's it!" he exclaimed as he picked me up and started to carry me. "I'm not letting you valk right now."

"H-Hey! Kurt! Put me down!" He shook his head.

"Nope." He shuckled at my exasperated sigh, as I let him carry me back towards the car.

 **Personally I think this is the best chapter yet. I have some great ideas for this story, and I really really hope you all stick around long enough to see what happens**


	4. 3-Jeans been what?

**AN:) I'm not dead! How miraculous. Sorry I've let this fall into my back pocket again. I really want to see this through to the end, but I started my senior year of High School, and I got a job so.. I just haven't really gotten back to it. THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED. Knowing me it may take a few years, but I really really really really want to see this through to the finish. Please, if you want me to try and get back to uploading a chapter a week leave a review and let me know and I will do what I can. I want to ry and get at least one up a month. I want to open some kingdom hearts one shots, I want to start a kingdom hearts fanfiction, couple akuroku stuff. Fanfiction is great practice for writers and I don't know why i've been ignoring it. But anyway, 6 months is long enough to wait, here's the chapter.**

 **~C.J (Kai)**

 **3-07-15**

 _ **Well hello, It's been awhile, hasn't it? Nothing much is happening, I haven't been needed on a mission in the last month. Schools a breeze, but.. I've had a really good memory lately.**_

I leaned back in my chair. It had been so difficult to find things to write about lately. BAM! I jumped out of my seat and quickly fell onto my butt.

"What the Sh*t!?" I exclaimed. I stood and walked out of my room, rubbing my bruised behind. "WHICH OF YOU DOESN'T KNOW HOW DOORS WORK?!" someone chuckled behind me.

"I think Logan and Jean just, like, got home." Kitty said as I turned to look at her.

"Ok, so Logan. LOGAN!" I screamed as I walked down the halls. I stopped to the kitchen door. BAM! Everyone in the room jumped, but the only one I cared about was Logan.

"The hell, kid?" He yelled.

"Payback!" I glared back at him. "That's what happens when you don't know how to use a F***ING DOOR!" Kurt choked on his drink.. I think that was the first time he heard me swear. "Don't attack the door Logan, it doesn't like it. And neither did my butt, when I fell on the floor just now."

"Danni that sounds like that was you being clumsy, not Logan opening the door." Scott said with a smug smirk. I turned my glare to him. His smirk fell and he looked down at his food. I sighed and plopped down in the seat next to Kurt.

"Did you really fall on you-"

"Shut it furball." I leaned on his shoulder. ".. I'm bored.."

"What else is new?" Scott asked. I ignored him and spread myself over Kurt's lap.

"Kuuuuurt.. I said I'm boooooooored."he laughed.

"Vell we've got to go to school soon." I groaned. I stood and sluggishly walked to my room to get my bag. Still groaning, I walked to the garage where Kitty, Kurt, Scott, and Jean were all waiting for me. I laid down on the floor by Kitty and Kurt's feet.

"Wake me up when we get there please." I was all snug and cozy with my backpack as a pillow when I felt myself being lifted up. I opened my eyes and looked at Jean. "You're no fun." I crossed my legs as Scott drove off towards the school.

3 hours had passed.. Still nothing. I was at lunch with Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt, Just doodling in my notebook.

"Is that _humongous_ guy the one you and Logan, like, went to see Saturday night?" Kitty pointed some guy walking across the cafeteria. I didn't look up, I was too invested in my drawing of a small child in a puffy coat.

"Yeah, Fred." Jean responded. "He's ok. When he's not ripping lockers off the wall." This, I decided, was probably worth checking out. I looked only person in the room they could have been talking about was the large blonde boy carrying a plate filled nearly to the ceiling with various foods.

"He's the one who, like, did that?" Kitty giggled quietly. "Freaky." There was a quiet whispering sound in the back of my head. I cracked my neck and it went away. I watched him for a moment, not noticing that the conversation had carried on.

"You and the Rogue?" I heard Kurt ask. "That is a strange combination, ja?" Scott nodded.

"Yeah." he sighed. "I gotta play a romantic scene with a girl who thinks we tried to kill her. Man, she's gonna have to be some kinda actress."

"My friend, you've got to invite me to the rehearsals." Kurt laughed at the thought. The whispering came back. There was a loud crash and a _swooshing_ noise.

"That can't be good." I mumbled. _SPLAT!_ Everyone at the table turned around to look at what had happened. "I'm going to leave now." I quickly piled all my stuff into my bag and quickly walked out as food started flying.

Wind whistled through the leaves around me. It was louder up here and I couldn't quite hear what the others were saying. I closed my eyes and waited. The whispering sound in the back of my head returned. I smiled and and dropped off the branch I was perched on. Once I had almost hit the ground I reached my arms out and snatched the ball from Kurt. He yelped in surprise. I curled in on myself and rolled away from him. As soon as my feet touched the ground I pushed off and jumped back into the trees.

"Hey!" he cried as I swung myself through the branches. I swung myself forward and spun in the air, landing in a crouch at the edge of the training area. Kurt and Kitty both sped towards me. I looked around. Trees surrounded us, Logan and the Professor were about 50 feet directly across from us. I waited until they were almost on top of me and darted underneath their arms. I jumped up, pushed off a tree and vaulted forward until I was nearly at the edge of the woods. I knew I could outrun Kitty, but Kurt could teleport. My eyes spastically searched the clearing but I saw no sign of my furry friend. I heard a _poof_ and immediately jumped back into the trees. Another _poof_ as soon as my feet touched the branch. Something crashed into me and I was flung to the ground with a hard _thud_. I felt the ball bounce out of my hand, and heard snickering and footsteps running towards where Logan and the Professor were. Well… That's a headache and a half. I groaned and opened my eyes. Kurt shook his head and pushed himself up. He opened his eyes. His hands were on either side of my head, and our faces were only a few inches apart. I blushed when I felt his tail flick against my leg.

"Are you two going to, like, get up?" Kitty giggled. "Cause, I totally won." I blinked and quickly slid out from under him. I hopped to my feet.

"Yeah.. sorry.. I think I hit my head." I didn't look back at Kurt. I heard him stand and I started walking towards Logan and the Professor. Why was my heart beating so fast..? "I must have hit my head pretty hard." I mumbled as I shook my head.

"You OK, Danni?" I heard Kurt ask. I looked back at him and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." Logan looked.. Angry.. Was something wrong.

"You, Elf, get Cyclops!" Logan yelled as he ran off.

"Oh sh*t, he's using codenames! It's about to get real!"

"Vhats going on, Professor?" Kurt asked.

"Jeans been kidnapped." I felt my eyes widen.

"Well then what the hell are we waiting for?"

Once Kurt brought Scott back, we all met up for a briefing.

"I've been in mental contact with Jean." the Professor explained. "But she has no idea where she is. All I can tell is that she.. And Blob.. are somewhere in this area." he gestured to the map he had pulled up on the computer screen.

"Then let's move." Scott said. We all rushed to the van and piled inside. Scott took his own car. Kurt and Kitty sat up front, and I sat in the back.

"Wolverine has the location." The Professor said through the communications system. "I'm transmitting coordinates."

"Got it, Professor." Scotts voice said. "I'll be there in three." Kurt sped up.. But by the time we got there Rogue had apparently already fixed everything…

"Well we were totally useless.." I crossed my arms and sighed.

"There you go." Rogue handed Scott his visor back. "I only took a short term dose of your power, you should be back to normal soon." Scott groaned and shook his head.

"You are like an angel, Kate." he smiled. Rogue shook her head.

"My names not Kate.. and I'm no angel." Jean stepped towards her.

"But you helped us… why?" Rogue stood and shook her head.

"I don't know… I just don't know!" her voice cracked and she started to run away.

"Hey wait!" Jean started to run after her but Logan grabbed her wrist.

"Easy, Red." He sighed. "Let her go."

"But she-"

"She ain't ready. Trust me on this." we all turned and watched her run away.

"Ok, so maybe she's on the dark, icky side.. But I figure we like.. Totally owe her now." Kitty sighed.

"Yeah… yeah we do.." Scott sighed and wrapped his arm around Jean. he smiled. "Big time." I thought back to the first time we met her.

 _I really think red is your color._ Suddenly I felt pain like someone had stabbed me in the back of the head. I screamed and fell to my knees. _Don't you agree?_ Another scream tore itself from my throat. It felt like electricity surging through my whole body… and just as suddenly as it started.. It stopped. I felt arms pick me up off the ground. I tried to open my eyes but the world was so blurry. What was.. Happening.. My eyes felt so.. So heavy.. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if I closed them for just a moment..

 **So if you haven't noticed already, I am making some MAJOR changes to Danni as a character as opposed to the original. And honestly, i'm loving it way more. Sh*ts going to go down later.. I'm excited ;) please leave a review! Constructive criticism is encouraged and appreciated and please tell me what you think is going to happen in the future of Danni Williams, I want to see if I'm doing what I want to do right.**


	5. AN Update Announcement

UPDATE ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey everybody! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile again, I've been real busy with work and school and stuff. But the school lost power today and I have the day off. I'm goint to catch up on some homework, but then I'm going to try to get the next chapter out today! I also took this weekend off work though so I might be able to get another out this weekend too. I PROMISE I HAVE NOT LEFT THIS STORY! I love writing fanfiction, it's such a good practice tool. No matter how long ago my last update is I promise I will do my best to get back to it as soon as I can. I have also been working on some comics. I haven't made nearly enough progress to put any of them on the internet though, but if any of you are interested in reading them please PM me or let me know in the comments.

Love you all!

C.J. (Kai)


	6. 4-Can you just not be you for 3 seconds?

**Hey everyone! C.J. here. I'm also going to start changing some of the dialogue, just a little because I find it really dumb sometimes when they use the code names, but nothing major will be changed. Ok, so I know this is waaaay overdue, and I am so sorry, life has been keeping me busy lately, I won't keep you waiting any longer! Here's chapter 4!**

 _No! It's open! How long has it been open?! Nononononononono I have to close it! I have to close the box! I can't let it get out! Oh god.. Oh god oh god oh god, where's the lock…? WHERE'S THE LOCK?! .. there it is! Closeitcloseitcloseit CLOSE IT! Stay in! STAY IN! You can't come out! I won't let you out! I WON'T! I don't need you anymore! I don't need you, so just stay.. In..! the BOX!_

My eyes opened and I saw the sky above me. I blinked and came back to my senses. Logan was carrying me back to the van. How much time had passed? A few minutes maybe? I groaned and everyone turned to me.

"Awake already, Squirt?" Logan asked as he set me down.

"The hell happened?" I asked groggily as Scott grabbed my arm to keep me upright.

"We were hoping you would tell us," Jean responded with a concerned look. I shook my head.

"I honestly have no idea.."

 **3-26-25**

 **It's been a few weeks since the incident with Fred and Jean. The Professor has run a few tests, and he still has no idea what happened.**

I leaned back in my desk chair and pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Great job Danni," I mumbled to myself. "You're a superhero now and you're still useless.." I stood and picked up my math homework from the night before, stuffed it into my bag, and walked out of my room. No one brought up the incident, they knew I was upset about it, every single mission I'd been on lately I'd f***ked up some way and gotten hurt. The Professor had even stopped asking me to come along. I'd stopped riding with Scott and the others to school. Instead I tried to push my powers to the back of my head and jog to school, maybe if I could get better without my powers, when I actually used them I would actually be able to help. I finally made it to school and went to my first class. I didn't see the others until lunch, and when I walked up to their table, Kitty was nowhere to be seen and Kurt had just ported away.

"Blew it, didn't I?" Scott sighed.

"Ooh yeah." Jean chuckled. I walked up and sat down next to Jean.

"Where is everyone?" Evan waved at me and I smiled at him.

"Kitty went to class and Kurt ran off." Evan answered. "He was mad because Scott said we shouldn't go to Matthew's party." I made a face.

"Ew why would you want to?" I asked. "Parties suck."

"Have you ever been to one?" Jean asked. I shook my head.

"No and I really don't want to," I responded. "I never really did well with large groups of people."

"Scott also pulled Kurts tail." Evan said.

"You what?" I turned to him angrily. "Dude, you so much as look at his tail and he freaks out, why would you pull it?"

"He was dancing on the table!" he explained, gesturing wildly to the area covered with spilled milk cartons. "His tail popped out! I didn't want to risk anyone seeing it!"

"Pull his shirt then, don't pull his tail. I just tugged it once, you remember what happened?" He opened his mouth to respond, but then he remembered what happened in the car and shut it. "Exactly." a bell rang. "Sh*t I've got to get to class." I stood. "I'm not jogging home today, so I'll see you guys later."

The rest of the day went smoothly. I didn't have any homework, and I felt a lot better than I had that morning. I was just about to text Scott and tell him I was going to jog home when I suddenly felt Jean's voice in my head.

"Ow! Oh my god Jean, what the hell?" _Put your uniform on, Something happened to Kurt. Meet us behind the school as quick as you can._ I quickly let my powers take over again. I ran into the bathroom, pulled my uniform out of my bag, and changed as quick as I could. I ran by Scotts car and threw my bag into the backseat before running around to the back.

"There he goes!" I heard Scott yell. Everyone had already left the School, so I wasn't surprised to see a bright red beam shoot just passed Toad's head.

"Dude, work on your aim," I said as I ran into place behind him. "So what happened?"

"He has a machine," Jean explained without looking at me. "It makes objects disappear. It sent Kurt.. somewhere, I'm not sure." there was a small twinge at the base of my skull at the thought of Kurt being in danger. I cracked my neck and ran faster.

"Kitty, down!" Jean yelled. Kitty phased down into the earth as Toad aimed the machine at her. A white/green light shot through where she had been standing not seconds before, and hit a fountain instead. It disappeared, and a large pillar of water shot up out of the ground.

"Get him!" Scott yelled.

"The F**k do you think I'm trying to do?!" I vaulted off a tree and launched myself at Toad. I knew I wasn't going to catch up to him, so instead I drove my fist into the ground, causing it to ripple out and trip him. He stumbled, but kept going. The chase continued for a few minutes before Toad hopped high up into a tree. He pointed the machine at us.

"Get lost!" he shouted. "I'm warnin' ya!" Scott shot the branch anyway, and Toad fell down with a very manly yelp. He landed with a thud, and Jean caught the machine with her powers.

"That's it, I'm outa here !" Toad exclaimed as he tried to hop away, but Evan shot a spyke through the back of his outfit before he could go far though.

"Why don't you _stick_ around for a while?" I visibly shivered at that. Evan turned to me. "What? I thought that was a good one.."

"Oooh," I groaned and stuck my tongue out like I was going to be sick. "Reassess your life, man." Scott walked up to Toad.

"Now," he said as he placed a hand on his visor. "Tell us what you did to Kurt." Toad cried out and tried to hide his head.

"I didn't do anythin'!" he shouted.

"He didn't.." We all turned and saw Rogue leaning against a tree. The whispering came back again, but I cracked my neck and it was gone. That usually worked, I'd found. "I did.." she pulled away from the tree. "And if Y'all wanna find Blue Boy you better let 'em go." Scott reluctantly let Toad down, and Rogue lead us down a set of stairs and into a room I had no idea existed. It was trashed, there was garbage everywhere, and burn marks along the walls.

"This is where it happened," she explained.

"If you've hurt him I'm gonna-" Scott started.

"You start threatin' me, and you're never gonna find your friend." Rogue interrupted.

"Whoa, take it easy, Scott.." Jean said as she walked up to the pair. I grew tense for some reason, like there was someone else in the room.. But I couldn't see them…. No.. two people..

"Yo, Guys!" Kitty called. "We've been running a diagnostic on this thing."

"Can you believe it?" Evan exclaimed. "This thing uses CPM! I mean, talk about retro, man."

"It's putting out some kinda, like, steady, low power pulse wave that just seems to disappear into thin air."

"And that means what exactly?" Scott asked. I walked over to Kitty and Evan and looked down at the machine.

"Well we figure that the pulse has trapped the crawler in another dimension."

"K so let's trash this thing." Scott said. Not a moment later I heard someone shout _No!_

"Agh!" I winced and held my hands over my ears. "Ok, ow, that hurt my head, which one of you a**holes did that?" everyone looked at me confused. "No one else heard someone shout 'no'?" Jean looked at me.

"Who did it sound like?" she asked. I thought for a moment and shook my head.

"Not a clue," I said. "I've never heard that voice before.

"You're probably just hearing things from somewhere else." Evan explained. "I mean.. You do have super hearing, don't you?" I nodded and shrugged.

"That could be it.. The timing though." I rubbed my head and cracked my neck again. Scott set the device on a table and took a few steps away.

"Everyone, stand back!" he exclaimed as he raised his hands to his visors. "I'm gonna use full power. This could get messy."

"Um, you know," Kitty started. "I could just, like, phase through the gizmo and quietly short it out." Scott and Evan looked at her like she'd grown a second head. She chuckled. "Right, forget I mentioned it." she crossed her arms and turned to Jean. "Like, what is it with guys and explosions anyway?" Jean chuckled. Scott was just about to blow it up when Kurt appeared behind the machine. He was wearing some sort of machine on his chest.

"Reset! Don't de-!" and then he was gone again.

"Kurt!" I ran my fingers through my hair and cracked my neck again.

"Uh.. y-you guys saw that, right?" Scott asked nervously.

"He's still alive!" Rogue exclaimed.

"What was he saying?" Jean asked. Kitty shrugged.

"He said 'reset don't'." Evan answered. "You know, don't reset it, he wants you to blow it up! Do it!"

"I swear, these guys are, like, obsessed!" Kitty said frustratedly.

"Would you calm down Evan?" I said as I swatted the back of his head. "Learn how english works, will you?"

"Uh.. it sounded more like a warning to me.." Scott said.

"A warning?" Evan asked. "From the Goof Man himself? Nah, come on! Shred that sucker!"

"EVAN!" I shouted, making my own ears ring. "Would you please… just.. not be a boy, for THREE SECONDS!"

"No.." Scott said. "Kurts a joker, but even he knows when he needs to be serious.. Look if he wanted to blow up the projector, why didn't he just say 'Don't reset'? Instead of 'Reset' then 'don't'? I think he _wants_ us to reset this thing." Scott turned the machine over in his hands and began mumbling the buttons out to himself. "Restart!" He exclaimed once he'd found it. He pushed the button and quickly set it on the table. A bright light burst from the machine. I had to look away, it was too bright.

"Come on!" Scott yelled. "Teleport through!"

"What are they doing?!" Evan shouted.

"I don't know!" Scott replied. "But I hope they hussle!"

"There they are." I opened my eyes and saw.. Waiit for it… Lance, Toad, and Blob… Greeeeeat…. I mean, DUN DUN DUN!

"And they still got that vopor ray I was telling you about." Toad said.

"Are you f***ing with me right now?!" I sighed.

"Rogue, Mystique sent us to find you." Lance said. "So are you with us? Or _them_?"

"Mystique?" Scott turned angrily to Rogue. "You're workin for her?" She turned to him.

"Hey Summers." she said angrily. "You got your friends, I got mine." She started to walk away. "But this ain't my fight, I'm outa here."

"Ok." Blob said after she left. "Fork it over losers."

"Or this place is going to rock." Lance said as he stepped forward.

"What is it with you people and your sh*tty, power related puns?" I mumbled.

"The projector stays with us!" Scott yelled. "X-Men! Keep that portal open!"

"Your call." Lance said right before he stomped, causing the whole room to shake. Bits of the ceiling fell off, and I had to quickly side step a few times to avoid getting hit in the head. I looked around after the shaking stopped, and saw Toad hop around Evan. I ran over and picked him up by the back of his uniform. I tossed him up, and punched him in the chest as he came back down, launching him into the wall. A few moments passed, and the three of them stood near the door, and the five of us stood protectively in front of the projector. Suddenly there was a car horn. I turned back to the portal and felt my eyes widen.

"Get down!" I shouted as I ducked down onto the floor, covering my head with my hands. I felt a harsh rush of air just above me. There was a large crash, and when I opened my eyes, all I could see was smoke. I stood and coughed, waving the smoke away with my hand. I blinked a few times and saw a car.

"What the-.. Kurt!" I ran up to him as he exited the car and hugged him tightly. I felt him stumble, like he was about to fall, but he caught his balance and laughed.

"I take it you missed me, Dan?" I let go and he ruffled my hair. I smiled and swatted his hands away.

"No, but you're the only one who hasn't made a dumb pun today." his friend, a boy I'd never seen before, nudged Kurt with his elbow. Kurt and I both looked at him confused, and all he did was laugh.

A few minutes later, after cleaning what we could, we walked out to Scott's car.

"Hey, you're welcome to crash with us a while, Forge." Scott offered. "Xaviors cool, you'd like him."

"Thanks," Forge started. "But I better go find my parents. I'm 20 years late for curfew!" he turned to Kurt. "Thanks for bailing me out." Kurt gave him a high five.

"Hey, anytime."

"Hop in, we'll give you a lift." Scott said with a smile.

"No problem," Forge said as he started to walk. "It's just a few blocks."

"Ok," Scott started to write something down. "But if you need any help, just call." He handed Forge the paper.

"Sure, I'll do that!" Forge said as he took the paper.

"See ya dude!" Kurt exclaimed and waved goodbye. We all piled into the car, me sitting on the floor as I always do when there's too many people in the car, its the only time Jean will let me.

"Uh.." Scott started as he looked at Kurt in the mirror. "You're gonna have to duck until we can get you a new holowatch." Kurt gasped, feigning hurt.

"So it's true! You really are ashamed of me!" he and Scott laughed.

"Right, dude." his smile faded and he turned to face Kurt. "Hey, listen. About what happened before.. My bad.." everyone in the car's jaw dropped.

"No, it vas on me too.." Kurt said.

"Maybe.. Maybe you're right." Scott said. "I take things too seriously. I need to lighten up some."

"Oh Scott, not you." Jean laughed.

"Check his temperature." Kitty jokingly reached up to place a hand on Scott's forehead. "Mr. Military's going soft." I leaned back, resting my head on the seat.

"Yeah, and I could probably bring down the goofing a little." Kurt smiled.

"Welcome back." Scott said as he gave Kurt a fist bump. "Ok soo, now what do you say we head home, gear up, and run a level three training sim in the danger room?" I stood up in the back and leaned down over him.

"Summers I swear to god.."

"Oh man, see?" Kurt exclaimed. "That's vhat I'm talking about! Alvays serious!"

"Psyche!" Scott exclaimed.

"Ah.. Very nice." Kurt said. "There's hope for you yet."

"Yeah, well, tell me about it on the way to Duncan Matthews party."

"Oh, I can't go, remember?" Kitty sighed. "I'm, like, a _freshman_."

"Hey," Scott put a hand on her shoulder. "You're also one of the X-Men."  
"Don't worry," Jean said. "We'll make it happen."

"Wait, what about me?!" I exclaimed. "I didn't even want to go!"

"Just give it a try, Dan." Kurt smiled at me. "I'll stay vith you the whole time, and if you don't like it, I'll port you home." I thought about it for a moment.

"Fine.." I grumbled and crossed my arms.

"Let's roll!" Kurt cheered as Scott drove off.

 _The girl tossed and turned in her sleep. What was happening? Why.. Why had they started acting strange around her..? This.. this wasn't what she wanted.. Was it..? Maybe it was.. They'd always done what she asked.. But now… now she felt like she knew they would do anything she asked.. She smiled in her sleep. If she told them to laugh, they would.. If she told them to cry, they would.. If she told them to fight, they would.. If she told them to kill.._

 _They would._


	7. 5-When a Rogue Comes Home

**Hey everyone! School was canceled again yesterday, and I now have an impromptu 4 day weekend. I took this weekend off work too. I wanted to get this out Friday, but I just ran out of time. I'm going to try to get one out Sunday too. This is the episode where Scott and Rogue go out on that hiking trip where Rogue learns the truth about Mystique. In my original story this was really really short, and instead, this time I'm going to take the time to give Danni a 'cool off' period, and bond with some other characters. Nothing in this chapter will be from an actual episode. Also, I definitely write better in third person, and around season 2 or 3, I planned to temporarily switch to third person. If you guys like it, I'll keep it, cause that's what I'm used to, but if you don't I'll switch it back as soon as the story allows. Also, I realized the other day, that X-Men evolution actually came out in like 2000… I was 1.. Feel old yet? But I'm going to keep it taking place in 2015 so they can have IPhones. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **The song used is Only One by Yellowcard.**

 **C.J. (Kai)**

 **4-3-15**

 _Thud.. Thud… Thud… Thud._ I pushed my powers as far back as I could, and continued to wail on the punching bag. I stopped a few minutes later to catch my breath and watched it sway gently back and forth. School had gotten let out an hour ago, and I'd been here ever since. The bag swayed for a few more seconds. Why wouldn't it stop? I growled and let my powers take over as I kicked it across the room. The chain holding it to the ceiling snapped, and the bag crashed into the wall, leaving a few small cracks. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Everything ok, Danni..?" I turned and saw Jean. She looked a little hesitant to walk in. I looked between her and the punching bag and came back to my senses.

"Yeah.." I sighed. "Yeah I've just been stressed recently.." Jean nodded and walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Kitty, Evan, Kurt and I are walking to the park," she said. "We were wondering if you wanted to come." I thought for a moment.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to go on that hiking trip with Scott?" I asked.

"Apparently I have too many absences," She explained. "I got bumped off."

"Oh," I took off the wraps around my hands. "Yeah I'll come to the park with you guys. Do I have time to shower first?" she nodded. I smiled at her. "Cool. Meet in the foyer in 20?"

"Sounds good." She smiled and walked out of the room. I quickly ran up to my room and grabbed a change of clothes and a towel, then to the bathroom across the hall.

After my shower I changed into a dark blue sweater and some jean shorts. I walked back to my room and tossed my clothes into the hamper next to my desk. I grabbed a pair of black running shoes, tied my hair up in a ponytail, grabbed my guitar case, and walked out. I walked down the stairs as Kurt turned on his holowatch.

"Dan, I, like, didn't know you played guitar," Kitty said.

"Oh yeah," Kurt started. "She's really really good!" I blushed a little. "She taught me how to play a bit."

"Glad you could join us, Dan." Evan said, hand raised for a fist bump. I smiled and returned the gesture. We walked outside and started towards the park.

"Do you know any, like, any songs we can sing to?" Kitty asked as we neared the park.

"Hmm.."I thought. "If you give me a song I can look it up and try to learn it." Kitty smiled and pulled out her phone and started to look through her songs.

"Oo!" she smiled and showed me the song she chose. "Do you know this one?"

"Only One?" I smiled. "Actually yeah, I do." Kitty smiled and looked around the area for a place for us to sit.

"How about over there?" Evan suggested, pointing to a small area away from the benches and picnic tables and closer to the trees. We all agreed and sat down in a small circle. Kurt and Evan went off to skate on the sidewalk a few feet away. I clicked open my guitar case and smiled. I clicked my tuner onto the edge of my guitar and quietly plucked the strings. I strummed the chords to try to remember the progression. Usually I was shy about playing guitar around anyone but my family, but these guys had become my family, and playing in front of Kurt, even if I hadn't realized, had made the thought of playing in front of the others much easier.

"Ok," I said to Kitty once I had everything set up. She smiled and scooted closer, waiting for me to start playing. I started picking the opening tab.

" _Broken this fragile thing now,"_ Kitty sang. She was much better at singing than I would have thought.

" _And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces; And I've thrown my words all around; But I can't, I can't give you a reason."_ I closed my eyes and silently mouthed the words to myself as it continued.

" _I feel so broken up; And I give up; I just want to tell you so you know."_ I started to quietly hum along.

" _Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you; You are my only one; I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do; You are my only, my only one."_ I started to sing along, Kitty was singing loud enough to mask my voice.

" _Made my mistakes, let you down; And I can't, I can't hold on for too long; Ran my whole life in the ground; And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone. And something's breaking up; I feel like giving up; I won't walk out until you know."_ I allowed myself to get a little carried away with the chords, adding a few extra harmonizing notes with just a flick of my wrist.

" _Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you; You are my only one; I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do; You are my only, my only one."_ There was an instrumental break. I closed my eyes and smiled as the world around me disappeared.

" _Here I go so dishonestly_

 _Leave a note for you my only one_

 _And I know you can see right through me_

 _So let me go and you will find someone._

 _Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

 _You are my only one_

 _I let go, there's just no one, no one like you_

 _You are my only, my only one_

 _My only one_

 _My only one_

 _My only one_

 _You are my only, my only one."_

I picked the closing tab, letting the last note ring out. I heard clapping, and my eyes snapped open. My face flushed. When did Kurt and Evan come back..? And wait.. Had Kitty stopped singing at one point?

"You, like, sing too?" Kitty asked with a wide grin.

"I-I.. not-"

"Girl, you can do everything, can't you?" Evan smiled as he and Kurt sat down across from me.

"I told you, didn't I?" Kurt elbowed him. "She's amazing!"

"Have you played like that even before your powers manifested?" Jean asked. I nodded, face still flushed.

"It's one of a few things.. my powers haven't affected," I said. "Even then I.. I was always able to learn new stuff.. Pretty quickly." I set it back in its case. I think they could tell I was a bit uncomfortable, so the subject was quickly changed. We stayed for about another hour, before Jean had to leave. We all walked back to the manor with her, it was getting dark and a little chilly.

"Sometimes I miss Florida.." I mumbled to myself and shivered. There was a _poof_ and suddenly I was inside the manor. "Huh..?"

"You vere cold," Kurt said as he walked in front of me, his holowatch turned off. "So I ported us to the manor."

"Wait, what about the others?" I asked with a smile.

"It's cold out there," he explained. "I don't really vant to go back outside." I smiled and hugged him. The door opened behind us.

"Hey!" Kitty yelled angrily.

"Bye Kurt!" I exclaimed as I ran upstairs.

"Ah, Kitty I can explain-" he ported away before finishing his sentence, and I finally made it to my room, slamming the door behind me and laughing hysterically as I leaned against the wall.

 **4-3-15**

 _ **Principal Darkholm was Mystique the whole time. I'm not.. Mad at the Professor.. I'm not, I understand why he did it, he didn't know how we would react. It's the same reason my parents waited until I was 12 to tell me I was adopted. They didn't love or trust me any less, and it's the same with the Professor.**_

 _ **Rogue is going to be living with us from now on. I know she was lied to and tricked, and that's why she acted the way she did towards us. But because of my dream.. Part of me is still cautious of her. I don't hate her, im not scared of her, just.. I don't know what will happen.**_

I closed my notebook and looked up at the sky. I was sat on the roof outside my bedroom window. It was still a little chilly, so I had put on some sweatpants. I shivered again.

"Ok, now you're just doing it on purpose," Kurt chuckled. I jumped turned around to look at him.

"When did you get here?" I asked as he sat next to me.

"Just now." he said. We sat in silence for a moment. "So.. Principal Darkholm..?" I nodded.

"Rogue.." he looked at me.

"You still don't trust her, do you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"If the Professor trusts her, I trust her." I said. "She was lied to. I get that.. She just… makes me uneasy.." I hesitated. This part I hadn't even written in my journal. "Ever since.. The first time we saw her.. Things have been happening.. Inside my head.. Like she knocked something loose.. I'm.. remembering things, feelings.. anger.. And a name.. I can almost remember.. A girls name.."

"Have you talked to the Professor about it..?" I shook my head.

"No.. whoever this girl was.." I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I remember being scared of her.. I don't know if I want to remember her yet, or If i'm ready.. Rogue makes me uneasy.. Because I feel like if she does that again I'll remember." Kurt wrapped an arm around me.

"If you ever vant to talk about it, Dan," he said with a small smile. "I'm here. If you ever remember anything."

"Thank you Kurt." I smiled at him. He smiled back before porting away. I sighed and swung back through my window into my room.

"I think i'm going to make some tea." I yawned and made my way to the kitchen. I opened the door and saw Rogue and Jean sitting at the table with their own cups of tea.

"Hey Dan," Jean smiled. "There's some water left in the kettle if you want some." I nodded.

"Thanks." I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a mug.

"I make you nervous," Rogue said. She almost sounded sad. "Don't I?" I turned to her and smiled.

"A little." She looked down. I walked over and sat next to her. "But then so does everyone else." She looked back up and smiled a little. "First time we met was just a little scary, that's all. Hell, I scared myself, and all I can really do is hit things hard."

"We've all got things that scare us, Rogue," Jean said. "You aren't one of them. You're a friend, and we're here to help you with the things that scare you." Rogue looked between us and smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

 _A box sat in a dark corner, covered in chains and locks. The box shook, and small cracks started to form in the walls around it. A dim, red light began to spill through the small keyhole at the front of the box. The box shook again, the light grew brighter and began to flash. Someone began to scream in the distance as the box shook violently. The light grew and grew in time with the screams. All at once it stopped. There was silence, and the light from inside the box was gone. A deep laugh echoed off the walls, and a single lock fell._


	8. 6-The New Guy

**Hey Guys! Sorry I couldn't get a chapter out yesterday, I got real busy real fast. Thank you so much for all the love and support you guys are showing this story. I know this fandom is old, and I'm not even as into the show as I was, but I love this story, and I'm committed at this point.**

 **Super quick author's note before I begin, and this one's kinda important.**

 **I feel the need to warn you guys, that I don't write** _ **happy**_ **. My writing now-a-days has a much darker theme, and in the future this story will contain some adult themes, and the violence will get gradually worse. I'm sure some of you can probably tell already, but Danni has some issues, with herself and her past, and those will be revealed in what I think are interesting ways. As the story gets darker, I believe my writing will get better, because that's what I do, psychological horror is interesting to break down. The story will end the same as the actual show, Danni's existence will not alter that, but, as with all the other characters, she has her own side story, and her story is not a happy one around seasons 2, 3, and possibly part of 4.**

 **This turned out a little longer than I expected, Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Please leave a review if you can. Constructive criticism is appreciated and encouraged, and please, feel free to PM me with your theories, or discuss in the comments, I love hearing what you all have to say, negative or positive. If you feel something needs to be more developed, let me know and I will try to make it better. If you have any questions, leave it in the comments, I read all of them, or feel free to PM me.**

 **I love writing, and I'm here to learn and improve, and I really feel like I have since the original Sapphire, so please leave your suggestions, be as nitpicky as you want, I will never be mad at anything you guys say.**

 **I love you all! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and enjoy Chapter 6!**

 **C.J. (Kai)**

* * *

 **4-27-15**

"Walkin' down the haaaaaaall~" I sang quietly to myself as I skipped to my locker. "Gonna go hooome~ and make some toast~" I opened my locker and grabbed the books I needed. "And then I'm gonna take a naaaap~" I turned around. "And then somethin's gonna go horribly wrooo..~ Ok, who the f*ck gave Evan a camera?"

"Aaand enter, the love interest," He snickered. He was hiding behind a locker and peering through a freaking ancient camera.

"Who we pervin' on?" I whispered in his ear, causing him to jump almost three feet in the air.

"Sh!" he shushed me angrily and continued to film. I followed the line of sight and saw Rouge glaring at Kitty, who was picking up her things. So was some guy.

"Here you go," the boy said as the pair stood. He handed her her last book. She giggled and blushed.

"Thank you, Jason." she said.

" _Thank you, Jason."_ Rouge mocked and followed it quickly with a sound of disgust.

"It's Kitty, Right?" Jason asked.

"Uh.. yeah! Kitty!" she blushed. Stop before you make a fool of yourself. "That's right, yeah." she laughed. "Hi!" Oh my god. "Oh.. haha, I already said that." Stop. "Um.."

"Oh my god stop!" I whisper/shouted and crashed my head into the locker next to me. Evan angrily shushed at me again.

"Whacha doin?" She asked. Rogue crossed her arms and waited for Kitty to finish clinging to whatever threads of this conversation remained.

"Ugh," she groaned. "I am definitely gonna be ill."

"You and me both," I mumbled. "This is painful to watch. But I can't. Look. Away."

"Hangin' posters," Jason said. "Auditions for the school play are tomorrow night. Hey, you're gonna try out right?" he asked. "We need girls who can sing and dance."

"So, like, what part do you play?" Kitty asked, swaying a little.

"Um.. I'm the, uh.. _Male lead."_ I gagged.

"Oh my god did you hear the way he said that?" I whisper/f*ckinscreamed at Evan. "My ears feel violated!" I shivered. Evan ignored me this time. "Rude.."

"You're gonna be Dracula?" Kitty asked. "Cool. well then duh! I mean yeah, sure! Of course, I'm gonna totally try out."

"Great!" Jason said as he started to walk away. "Then I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Just when I thought you could not possibly get more pathetic." Rogue said. Some part of me just knew I'd get roped into this.. I wasn't sure how, but I knew.

"At least I've got a hope of getting cast." Kitty smirked. "Unlike _you._ "

"Time to get up close and personal." Evan smiled and zoomed in.

"Never say that again." I took a few steps back.

"Think about it," Rogue started. "I was made for this play." I nodded in agreement. It would be kinda funny to see Kitty dressed as a goth though. "Hey!" Rouge saw the camera and shouted.

"Agh!" I yelped and stood upright. "That's my que!" I started to run. "I'll say nice things at your funeral man!"

"What are you playin' at, Porcupine?" she yelled as I turned the corner. My shoes skid on the floor as I ran around to the other hall. I looked behind me and crashed into someone. My bag fell off my shoulder and my back hit the floor. I felt my head hit the ground with a loud _thump!_

"H-hey, are you alright?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask. Definitely a guy. I opened my eyes and saw papers and textbooks scattered around. And they definitely weren't mine.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I quickly scrambled to pick up the papers and put them back into something resembling a pile. "I wasn't even paying attention, I'm so sorry, I'll help you pick this up!"

"What?" he said. "O-oh, hey don't worry about it. You hit your head pretty hard, are you sure you're ok." I nodded. Osh*t, bad idea. I stumbled and reached my hand out to catch myself. "Stop with the papers for a second, okay?" he grabbed me and forced me to look him in the eyes. Oh my god..

His dark brown eyes focused in on mine, his tan fingers trailed across the back of my head, and a gorgeous mop of messy brown hair sat atop his head.

"Well you don't look like you got a concussion." Had he had a spanish accent this whole time? I stared at him for a moment, mouth agape.

"Uh.. y-yeah, I have a thick skull." I did not just f*cking say that. "I mean! That's not what I meant, I mean I'm fine, totally fine. You what about ok you are? This isn't even english, what am I doing?" I looked at the floor and felt for a bump at the back of my head. "Maybe I do have a concussion.." he laughed.

"My name is Marcos." he said with an extended hand. I smiled shyly and shook his hand.

"Danni." I picked up the pile of scattered papers and books and stood, handing them back to him after he did the same. "A-are you new here? I haven't really seen you around." He nodded.

"I'm an exchange student from Spain." he explained. "Today is my first day actually."

"Oh well now I feel like an a**." I mumbled, causing a chuckle from him. He had a nice laugh.. "Ahem.. well, welcome to New York.. and I'm sorry again."

"It's no problem." he said with a smile. "Quite an exciting welcome, I must say." I returned his smile, finally pulling myself together.

"What are you doing here so late after the bell?" I asked. "Checking out the Clubs? Learning your way around the school?" He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing nearly as interesting as that, I'm afraid," he said. "I actually can't find the exit.." I had a flashback to the time I got lost looking for the kitchen and chuckled. I put a hand on his shoulder and lead him down the halls.

"Don't worry, I got lost for a lot longer looking for something that was much closer." he let me look at his schedule while we walked, and I showed him the best halls to take to avoid the crowds.

"Sound's like you've been here for a while." he said. I shook my head.

"Only about four months actually," I explained.

"Really?" he looked surprised. "You could have fooled me."

"I'm a fast learner," I chuckled. A few more minutes passed and we finally reached the front doors of the school. "Here we are." I turned to him and held out my hand.

"I hope I see you around," he said as he shook my hands.

"Probably," I chuckled. "Not a lot of people here." he chuckled and started walking.

"Good bye Danni." he waved, and I waved back. He turned a corner and I slumped against a wall.

"What was that about?" Evan asked, trying to hide his camera behind his back.

"If you recorded any of that you are dead, you hear me?" he immediately started running. "EVAN!"

 **4-28-15**

"That camera of his is getting so annoying," Kurt sighed. "He almost got me vith my vatch off a few times." I chuckled.

"Jean told me he was recording her in the bathroom," I whispered. Kurt pulled a face.

"Seriously?!" he stuck out his tongue. "Vhy is that necessary?"

"It's not," I giggled.

"Danni?" I turned and saw Marcos.

"Oh, Hi Marcos!" I smiled at him, and he smiled back, stepping forward when he was sure I actually wanted to talk to him. "What's up?"

"Well.." he hesitated. "I had a question. And its just.. Well you were so nice to me yesterday and I was just wondering.. If I could maybe eat with you and your friends at lunch today..?" he was blushing a bit. I smiled. He was cute when he blushed. What?

"Of course you can!" I said. "They're a little.. Excitable, but don't worry, they're all super nice." he looked relieved. Did he really think I would say no?

"Thank you, Danni," he smiled again.

"No problem," this kid couldn't be cuter if he tried, I swear.. "Meet me at the door to the courtyard after third period?" he nodded and thanked me again before walking off to his next class.

"Who vas that?" Kurt asked. I jumped, I'd nearly forgotten he was there.

"Oh, that was Marcos," I explained as I continued walking. "He's a transfer student from Spain. Kurt looked after him, but didn't say anything else. Lunch came around, and I waited by the large set of doors. I saw Marcos walk out of the doors and look around. He looked more nervous with each second that passed.

"Hey." I walked up to him. He jumped but smiled when he saw it was me. I guided him over to where we usually sat. The only people there right now were Jean, Scott, and Kurt. I had let Jean know that I invited a friend to sit with us, and to let the others know not to talk about our powers or anything.

"Hi, you must be Marcos," Jean said kindly. "Hi, I'm Jean." she held out a hand to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Jean." Marcos said.

"This is Scott," I said. Scott nodded. "And this is Kurt, he was with me earlier." Kurt just looked at him, he didn't say anything. Lunch passed by pretty quickly, and Jean and Scott seemed to really like Marcos. The bell rang and I stood.

"Come on Marcos, I'll walk you to class." He smiled and stood. He waved to the others and followed after me.

"Scott and Jean seem really nice." he said as we walked down the halls.

"Yeah, Jean's like my big sister, and Scott is…. Well.. Scott." Marcos laughed and we turned a corner. "Well, here it is." I turned to him. "I'll see you later, Marcos." he smiled and nodded.

"I hope so, Danni." he walked into his class and the three minute bell rang.

"Like, who was that cutie?" Kitty said as she caught up to me.

"Marcos," I said. "He's an exchange student from Spain." Kitty whistled and nudged me.

"You should totally, like, ask him out," she said.

"What?"

"Did you even see the way you, like, looked at him?" she giggled. "You were practically drooling."

"I was not!" she just laughed again.

"Hey, I'm just saying," she walked into our shared Biology class. "If you don't, I know somebody else will." I barely paid attention class that day, and before I knew it suddenly I was back at the manor, and had been for a few hours.

"Did today go by really fast for anyone else?" I asked. Kitty just giggled.

"Not really," she said. "You were just daydreaming about the new kid instead of taking notes."

"There were notes..?" she laughed.

" _X-Men,_ " The Professor's voice rang out in our heads. " _We have an intruder_." without another word Kitty and I ran to our suits and met with the others in the foyer in three minutes. We all ran out into the front yard.

"Who the hell is this harry f*ck?" I asked. The large man growled.

"He's mine," Logan growled.

"Right, cause that always ends well.." the two began to throw punches and swing claws.

"No!" Ororo raised her hands and began to form an attack. "This is not the place for your private war!" she shot a bolt of lightning at the man. He roared and thrashed around, but after a moment he seemed completely unaffected by it. She held him back with a strong gust of wind, but he was slowly stepping forward. I jumped up into the current and flung myself at him, punching him in the chest. He staggered back a few more feet, and I quickly rolled out of the way so Scott could send him flying again.

"All of that," I said. "And he's STILL WALKING!" Jean used her powers to throw a heavy stone bench directly at his head. And guess what? HE WAS STILL WALKING! "I don't think I like this guy much.." I mumbled and made my way back to the others. Ororo hit him with another blast of lightning. Ok, I don't care who you are, no one survives that! He's f*cking dead! Scott shot him again, at the same time as Ororo, and that seemed to be doing some damage. After a few more minutes of struggling, the man finally fell to his knees. The attacks stopped, and literal smoke was rising off his body. The air smelled of burnt hair and skin, but the man still. Stood. Up.

"This isn't over, Logan!" He roared before running off. Logan growled and ran after him.

"Logan, no!" Ororo called.

"His insides are goo.." I said. "That man should be dead right now.. Is no one else confused?"

An hour had passed, and I sat on the stairs, happily strumming my guitar.

"I need to practice for the audition, and you've been hoggin the sound track all mornin'!" I heard Rogue shout.

"I bought it, get you're own!" Kitty yelled back. I stood up and tried to leave as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Fine!" Rogue called and grabbed the back of my shirt. "Keep the sound track, I'll just have Danni play for me! There will be live music anyway!"

"I don't remember agreeing to this."

"Hey wait that's not fair!" Kitty grabbed my sleeve. "What if I was going to ask Danni?" Rogue pulled on my other sleeve.

"You bought the sound track so clearly you wern't!

"Well.. it's still not fair!" Kitty shouted. "She was my friend first, she should help me.

"Danni?!" They both turned to me and I just stood there.

"... no matter what I say, all I see is death.."

"Ladies, ladies!" Evan said. "Maybe we can all help each other out here."

"What do you want?!" they asked in sync.

"I want to live." I mouthed to myself as I tried to tiptoe away from this situation.

"Look," Evan started. "You two think you can stop arguing long enough to help me do something _important?_ "

"Like what?" Rouge asked angrily.

"I'll explain on the way." Evan said. "But just to warn you first, we might have to do a bit of improvising." I had almost made it around the corner when two, surprisingly strong, hands grabbed the back of my shirt again.

"We're not done with you yet." I was dragged, literally, down the halls. My feet were leaving scuff marks on the floor.

"I refuse to walk willingly into the arms of death."

"Can you walk willingly to the motorcycle?!" Kitty grunted. "Like, what have you been eating?" I swung my leg over the seat, finally accepting my fate. Evan directed us passed the busted fence and to a small clearing in the trees a few blocks away from the manor. Evan set a stereo down in the middle of the clearing and pulled out his camera.

"One minute im minding my own business," I mumbled. "Next, I'm being forced to read shitty sheet music for a shitty musical, and _then_ I'm being forced to dance!?" Evan looked at me and shrugged. ".. Death would have been preferable.." Kitty and Rogue were already dancing. Well.. Kitty was dancing.. Rogue was.. I don't know what she was doing. I just stood there with my arms crossed.

"Come on, guys, get with the program!" Evan sighed. "Shake that thaang!"

"I don't dance."

"Hey, she's got her moves, I've got mine!" Rogue shouted.

"I don't dance."

"Yeah girl," Kitty said, still dancing. "You gotta go with it, you know? You're like a walking zombie, or something."

"I don't dance."

"Come on, Dan," Evan smiled. "I'm sure you could if you tried."

"I don't, not I can't, I don't." I said. "As in no way in hell will any of you ever see me dance, and no way in hell, will I ever let you film it."

"Hey, listen, Rogue," Evan said. "How bout you shed them gloves and give K-girl a tiny tap?"

"What?" Rogue exclaimed.

"No way!" Kitty put her hands on her hips.

"We are angry!" I said in the same tone. "Because.. Reeeasons..?"

"Listen to me," he said. "Just enough to rip Kitty's moves."

"It might work.." Rogue said after a moment. "Just concentrate on 'em." she slipped off her glove and held out her hand.

"Ok, but you better not, like, lay me out." they touched their fingers together. They both spasmed for about two seconds before jerking apart and yelping. They both shivered.

"That was, like, pretty icksome." Kit.. no.. no wait, Rogue said that. Whaaaaat the-? "Ugh, am I talkin' like her?"

"Ok, let's get on with it!" Evan said. "Action!"

"I don't-"

"Dance or I tell Marcos you have a crush on him." Kitty said.

"I DON'T HAVE A- ugh! Whatever.." I gave up and began to sway my hips to the rhythm of the shitty song. A few seconds passed and I'll admit, I started to get a little into it. I raised my arms over my head like Kitty and Rogue were doing, and messing with my hair a little. Between the ages of.. 13 and now, I would watch videos on how to dance in my room alone, and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't learned anything. I smiled and got a little lower before standing back up and laughing a little.

Suddenly there was a roar. I looked over and saw Evan trip over the stereo. The I looked up and saw Sabertooth, harry and scary as ever. He stomped on the radio, easily destroying it.

"You're mine!" he shouted, picking up Evan and holding him over his head.

"Been expecting you," Evan mumbled, spiking… growing his.. Spykes? Spyked up? Whatever the f*ck he did, he entered super hedgehog, mode, thats what he did. "You gotta be sharp if you're gonna mess with the Spyke!"

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT THE PUNS?!" Sabertooth threw Evan into Rogue and lunged at Kitty.

"I'll take you!" he roared. She closed her eyes as he jumped at her, and he passed right through her.

"Right, I'm so sure.." she said after he hit the ground. I tried to run to Rogue and Evan to help them up, but Sabertooth grabbed my arm.

"Put me down, furball!" I kicked him and he chuckled, lifting me up into the air. I kicked him in the nose and heard something crack. He howled and dropped me. I tried to crawl away but something hit me in the back of the head.

 _I… help… you…. Help…. I… Help! Say.. name… name.. My.. name…. SAY NAME!_

I pulled myself up against a tree and held my head. I was shaking violently, and my eyes were wide. For a moment.. For a moment I had remembered.. I remembered her.. And I remembered.. Him.. but I couldn't anymore.. Just that there had been a him… and there had been a her..and that I should never say her name..

"You ok kid?" Logan asked. Huh..? when had Logan gotten here? When did Sabertooth get knocked out? And Why was Rogue covered in fur..?

"Dude I'm telling you!" I turned the corner and saw Evan talking to Kurt. "She got so into it!"

"I'm sorry, man!" Kurt said. "I just von't believe it until I see it!"

"Give me two seconds to find the clip…"

"What are you two morons up to?" I crossed my arms. Evan jumped and hid the camera behind his back.

"Nothing, I'm not doin nothing, I totally wasn't showing Kurt the video of you dancing." My eyes widened and he smirked, handing the camera over to Kurt.

"Oh mein gott it does exist!" Kurt took the camera from him and ported away before I could catch him.

"Kurt!" i stormed towards his room. "KURT WHEN I FIND YOU YOU ARE DEAD YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!"

* * *

 _Red strings curl around fragile hearts and broken minds, tying them to another, someone stronger. They are wire thin, cutting and digging into flesh and scarring bone._

" _They belong to me~" she hummed, the sickeningly sweet melody bouncing around in the heads of everyone she'd claimed._

" _We belong to you." their dead voices said in unison._

" _Oh what a lovely sound that is~"_

" _What a lovely song."_

" _Enough!" she screamed. The others stopped talking, and stared at her, unblinking. She snapped her fingers and a red line appeared around each of their necks and wrists._

" _There's something missing…~" she mused. "Someone I'm missing..~" she grinned. "I wonder where they could be~"_

" _Such a lovely puppet to add to my collection~"_

 **It is almost midnight but that was totally worth it! As always, please tell me what you think! I'll try to have the next chapter up as quickly as possible, I promise!**

 **Love you all,**

 **C.J. (Kai)**


	9. Authors Note- Happy 2018!

Happy new years everybody!

Sorry I've been MIA for so long, I started college last September and I have been so busy my head was exploding. But I passed! and now I am happily on break until the 16th.

So let me explain my thoughts about this story really quick. I had honestly kind of given up on it a little bit. I didn't really think about it or X-Men Evolution that much anymore, and too much time had passed for me to post a "Why I discontinued Sapphire" chapter without everyone being like "Ha, yeah no sh*it."

Like I said, I have been in college for the last four months, and needless to say it has kind of been kicking my a**. on top of that, my girlfriend and I are trying to work towards moving in together.

Next semester I am taking Intro to Screenwriting and English 102, so I will have a lot of writing taking priority over this story.

And ON TOP of that, I've been working on my own original story (Which is currently planned to be 12 books long, so i've got a lot of work ahead of me). But I recently realized I need to step back and SERIOUSLY re-work some character development.

I also cleaned my room out and found like 5 drawings I'd made of Danni and I really started to miss her and this story.

So

Everyone who likes this story really has DemonSlayer76 for this update.

I'd been thinking about coming back to this for a while. I think fanfiction is an amazing tool for serious writers to practice writing themes they aren't used to, testing character arcs and getting feed back, and I love getting constructive criticism in the comment section.

But I hadn't been getting many comments on these. I just assumed that everyone reading it was more interested in reading NEW things from me as opposed to seeing my old things finished. It made me kind of sad. But I woke up this morning and saw that someone had actually left a review on The Queen of Thieves, which made me so happy!

So again, thank you DemonSlayer76, I really appreciate your comment. I appreciate all the comments you all leave, I read them all, it makes my day.

Here's a few things that will probably change with this story.

-I think I'm going to stop censoring the swear words. If anyone has a problem with that please feel free to let me know and if the response is overwhelmingly negative I will censor them again.

-I'm going to try and be a bit more experimental with this story, seeing what I'm good at and what needs work

-I reeeeeeeeeeeeally want you guys to give me constructive criticism in the comments. Don't be afraid to tell me you don't like how I did something.

with all that out of the way, I'll try to have a new chapter out later today or tomorrow if i get busy.

Happy 2018 ya nerds!

-C.J.


	10. 7- A Nice Date- Day! A Nice Day Out!

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's been a few months again, I've been SUPER busy lately. But I'm out of school for the time being, and my schedule has freed waaaaay the fuck up.**

 **I actually started writing this chapter ages ago and this next part was included in the author's note so here it is:**

" _ **Really quick though, there are three people that are important to Danni's past, and I want to clarify the differences, just in case some of you are a little confused.**_

 _ **There is the Girl who's name Danni is terrified to say**_

 _ **There is the Man she briefly remembered**_

 _ **And The girl with the red strings**_

 _ **If you guys have any questions, I'll try to answer unless it gives spoilers."**_

 **Also something I forgot to mention in my last Authors Note that will be changing about this story:**

 **-I'm going to try to add scenes between pre-existing characters, and change action and dialogue to make it more realistic and less cheesy than the original, in an attempt to make it more unique and enjoyable.**

 **On the subject of Marcos. I'm going to use google translate for his spanish, and I'm so sorry if it's wrong, I'll leave translations at the bottom.**

 **So yeah, I hope you all enjoy, and hopefully I have this story finished by 2019 lol**

 **C.J.**

I took several deep breaths, hands beginning to tremble as I held myself in a backbend. I had been like this for several minutes already, Logan next to me, doing the same thing.

"Breath deep, kid." he said. "Just relax." I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose, out my mouth. The Professor had given us the option to train at a weekend long camp, or at the Institute with Logan and Ororo. Personally, if I'm going to die doing laps, I'd rather do it here, where there's AC. So far today, Ororo had run me through a level four simulation in the danger room, Logan and I had run an obstacle course, and now yoga. Here's the fun part. It was only 11:00. I was kind of starting to see why everyone else opted for the camp.

It was kind of nice though. Much quieter than usual, and I really felt like I was improving. I'd fucked up on so many missions recently, it was nice to get some one-on-one help. Logan took a deep breath and moved out of position.

"Alright, that'll be all for now." I sighed and sat down, loving the sound of my back cracking into its regular slouch. "We'll run four laps 'round the Institute before bed, but you're free the rest of the day."

I walked slowly back to my room. All I wanted now, was to sit on my bed, and play guitar. I slammed the door behind me, flopped onto my bed and kicked my shoes off. I reached off the edge and pulled Baby onto the bed with me. I sat up and tuned it before beginning to strum. I was trying to remind myself of the chords to Castle on The Hill, quietly humming along. I was finally starting to relax, Baby made it all worth-

 _SNAP!_

I quickly drew my hand back from the guitar, wincing from the stinging in my left hand.

A string had broke.

"Damnit!" I stuck my finger in my mouth and pulled my guitar case onto the bed with me. "Please tell me I have this string… Pleeeeeeease.. FUCK!" I quickly ran to the shower, changed into my cleanest pair of jeans and closest sweater, faded green with lots of holes, It was my mother's, and my father's before that. It would do, I'd found a music store just around the corner the other day. I grabbed my wallet, and put on my shoes. I pulled my hair into a ponytail as I walked.

"Where are you headed, Danni?" the Professor asked as he came into the foyer.

"Hm? Oh, I've got to go buy a new string for my guitar." he nodded to me and continued down the hall. I walked out of the gate, closing it behind me and heading out.

I walked through the door and smiled at the lady at the counter. She was older, almost fifty, but you couldn't tell at first glance. She was always smiling.

"Hello dear." she waved me over to the counter. I walked over, pulling out my wallet. "What can I do for you today?"

"Hello Miss Anette." you couldn't help but smile around her. "I just need to buy a new high E string for acoustic. Mine broke this morning." she nodded and reached under the desk and pulled out the familiar square packet. I handed her $1.50. "Thank you."

"My offer still stands, Deary." she leaned on the counter.

"I just… don't think I'm that good at teaching." I shrugged.

"Just promise me you'll think about it?" I nodded and quickly turned to the door. I couldn't get a job like this, not with the X-Men. I'd probably have to leave on missions so often I'd get fired in a week.

 _BONK!_ I reached up and rubbed the now sore spot on my forehead.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Danni." I looked up and saw Marcos smiling at me, also rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said, unable to hold back the small smile on my face. He shook his head and walked passed me to the counter.

"Don't worry about it." He walked up to the counter, and, for some reason, I caught myself waiting for him. Once I realized what I was doing I quickly stepped outside and walked only a few feet before-

"Hey wait!" I turned and saw him stop next to me. "Would you maybe like to… Hang out with me today?" He seemed nervous. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to." He stood up straighter and a wide smile spread across both our faces.

"I just have to stop at home to drop this off." He gestured to the small case in his hand. It looked like my guitar case but much much smaller.

"You play violin?" I asked, following him as he began to walk. He nodded.

"It is kind of a family tradition." we walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So how are you liking school?" I asked suddenly. Really, Danni? You wanna talk about school? _Really?_ He glanced at me and smiled.

"It's nice," he said, turning a corner. "I've met some very nice people." finally we reached what must have been Marcos' home. It was a small house on the side of the road, thin with two stories, a dark green with cute square windows and a rocking chair on the porch. He ran up the front steps and stopped at the door.

"You can come inside if you like." I smiled and followed him up the steps. As soon as I stepped inside a dog started barking. I would have been scared if a small dachshund hadn't immediately come running around the corner with its tail wagging behind it. "That's Winnie." Marcos explained as the dog waddled up to me. "She's a sweetheart." Winnie stood up and put her front paws on my knee. I knelt down and scratched the top of her head.

"Well hey girl," I giggled when she rolled over, asking me to rub her belly. "Aw aren't you just the sweetest." her tail was thumping against the ground and she let out what must have been a howl but sounded more like a squeaky toy calling for help. "Oh I bet you'd like my dog, Carlos. He's a big guy but he loves to play." I laughed and looked up at Marcos. He had set his violin case on the table next to the door, but his hand was still reaching towards it. He looked frozen. I looked up and our eyes met. We sat there for a moment, the silence only broken by Winnie's paws on the floor.

"Marcos?" A voice called from down the hall. We both turned our heads to see a woman turn the corner. She had greying blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Oh! You've brought a friend." she quickly straightened her clothes and walked towards me with her hand extended. "Hi, I'm Marcos' aunt, but you can call me Kassity." I stood and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Danni," I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked with a big smile. I opened my mouth to say she didn't have to but it snapped shut when Marcos' hand grazed my elbow.

"That's ok, Aunt Kas," he said. "We were going to walk up to the park or something."

"Oh are you sure?" she asked. "I could make some snacks?"

"Nope, we're ok, bye!" He practically dragged me out the door and ran to the sidewalk. He seemed nervous. "I didn't think you'd want to hear her talk about my baby stories all night." I chuckled and glanced back at the house, and I swore I saw his aunt smiling at us from behind a curtain. It was already almost 3 O'Clock.

"Do you want to maybe get some lunch?" I suggested, realizing he didn't want to talk his family just yet. "I could show you around town a bit." He perked up and nodded his head.

"I'd like that." he smiled. I quickly took a look around and tried to figure out what was near us.

"Oh, there's a neat little cafe about a block away." I pointed towards the end of the street. "They have the best BLT's I've ever had." he chuckled and seemed to step a bit closer to me than was necessary.

"Lead the way." I started to walk in the direction of the cafe, a big smile on my face. We walked all the way in a comfortable silence. We finally made it to the Cafe and walked inside. A bell chimed above us.

It was small and warm, contrasting wonderfully with the cold wind of outside. It was mostly light brown in color, with a few dark orange accents on the table cloths and counters. I walked over to my favorite spot, the booth in the corner by the large front window. The seat made a loud sound like a fat fish hitting the water as I threw myself onto it. Marcos chuckled and sat down next to me like a normal person. I sat up straight when our waitress came over. She handed us two small menus.

"Good morning!" she smiled. "My name is Lucy, I'm your server today. Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"I'll take a cup of Earl Grey with two sugars please." I smiled. She nodded and wrote it down.

"And for you sir?"

"Uh…" Marcos' eyes quickly scanned the menu for the drink section and after another moment he responded. "I'll have a lemonade, please." The woman nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back for your order."

"What are you going to get?" Marcos asked, glancing between me and the menu.

"I think I'm just going to get a bagel, I'm not too hungry. Though I'd still recommend that BLT." I looked over his shoulder at the open menu. He seemed to stiffen so I backed off a bit. "Oh, their soups are really good too though, I forgot they had that one." he nodded and set the menu down as the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Alright, what can I get you guys?" she asked, pulling out her notepad again. We gave her our orders and she walked back to the kitchen.

"Can I ask you something?" Marcos asked.

"Sure." I pulled my leg to my chest. "What's up?"

"What's the deal with you and all those other kids living together?"

"Um…" I scratched my head and swallowed nervously. "I guess it's kind of like a year round summer camp? Like… A special school."

"How so?" he turned to face me, taking a drink of his lemonade. The waitress dropped our food off than scurried over to another table.

"Well… Ok, for example, uh… Scott is a straight A student since elementary school, Jean is an amazing soccer player, Evan does basketball, that kind of stuff." I took a sip of my tea and smiled at the warm feeling it sent through me.

"And you?" I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?"

"What is your gift?" he asked. That made me pause. I couldn't tell him about my powers necessarily, but I couldn't exactly say it was guitar either. He played violin, he might ask more questions.

"Boxing?" It came out more like a question than a statement. "Self-Defense. Not necessarily martial arts, but still self-defense." Oh my god stop rambling. He looked taken back.

"Really?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I pulled a face and tried to hide my giggle by taking a bite of my bagel. He became very flustered.

"N-Nothing! I didn't mean… I'm sure you can take care of yourself I just meant that… I wouldn't have thought that looking at you I mean you're just really pretty, not that pretty people can't defend themselves I just meant- _Dios mío, necesito dejar de hablar_ **(1)**." I froze. I could see the tremble in my hands cause my tea to ripple, so I set it back on the table. I glanced at Marcos to see him shoveling his BLT into his mouth with his face bright red. It was like that for the remainder of time we were at the Cafe with only a few attempts to break the silence that were quickly given up on. When we got up to leave I paid for both of us, making sure to leave a tip. It was almost 5 now and the sun was going down. We made it to Marcos' street and stopped. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"I meant it." he said. I looked up at him. He was staring at the sidewalk.

"Meant what?" he just stood there. "Marcos, you meant wh-" suddenly his lips pressed against my cheek and my whole brain just seemed to stop. I felt my face heat up as he turned and sped walked all the way back to his house. I stood at the end of his street for several minutes after he had walked inside, holding my hand to my cheek, fingers barely grazing where he had…

 _BANG!_

I shook my head and looked down the street towards the manor. I saw the blackbird take off and smoke coming from the side of the building.

" _Danni, hurry!"_ the Professor's voice rang in my head. " _Ororo has gone to get the others, the manor is under attack."_ I took off towards the manor, houses speeding past my eyes in a blur. I halted once I was inside the front door and listened. I ran through the halls, stopping occasionally only to locate which direction the sounds of fighting were coming from. After a minute I could hear Logan groan. I turned a corner to find him in uniform, on the floor next to the wall, which now had a massive dent in it.

"Logan!" I ran and tried to help him up but he was dead weight in my arms. I set him down and reached to feel his pulse. I let out a sigh of relief. Still breathing. I turned to the jagged hole in the wall, only to find a trail through several other rooms to the danger room.

"Charles." I heard an unfamiliar voice say. "Aren't you going to welcome me home." "You ungrateful thug!" Mystique exclaimed. What was she doing here?

"Cain, this doesn't have to end badly." the professor said. "This house, it's about new beginnings." I started to run through the holes in the walls, jumping over rubble like hurdles and ignoring the new holes that the jagged bits of metal were tearing in my sweater.

"You're right, _Charles._ " the man named Cain said. I rounded the corner and was finally able to see what was happening. "This is the beginning. For me. And the end for both of you!" I could feel my hands clenched into fists watching this man corner the Professor.

"You've learned nothing." the Professor said. "You never will. Activate: Logan's run X-13." I watched as the danger room activated and focused all its energy on the hulking man stomping closer. The man never so much as flinched as he was hit with spinning blades and swinging spikes.

I finally pulled myself from the wall and leapt onto his back. I knew I couldn't take a man this strong on my own, but I hoped I'd be able to hold him off until Ororo got back with everyone else. Luckily, the dome shape of his helmet made it very difficult to grab me, and I was able to hit it with a few solid punches, denting the metal, and probably bruising my hand to my surprise. Finally he managed to grab the back of my shirt and flung me against the back wall with the Professor and Mystique. I shakily pulled myself to my feet as he started stomping towards us again.

"Take a break guys." I heard Scott say.

"We'll take it from here." Avalanche? Well… their leader was in trouble as well, I shouldn't really be surprised that they'd show up as well.

"Well now," Mystique said, out of breath. "This is a surprise." Cain was about to reach for the Professor when suddenly he was lifted up by Jean. She seemed to be struggling though. Something was making it difficult. I glared at the now floating and flailing man, a sight that would have otherwise made me laugh hysterically. I pushed myself off the ground, landing a kick in the middle of his chest and sending him flying across the room as Jean slumped to her side. I ran to her and helped pull her to her feet before Cain was able to move.

"Cain's helmet," I heard Logan call from across the room. He seemed groggy but he was awake. "Remove it!" Cain started to run at Jean and I when Fred suddenly ran up and, yes this really happened, belly bumped him into the wall. Again, a sight that would have otherwise made me laugh hysterically.

"Unstoppable?" he said. "Meet the unmovable." Kurt ported onto Cains back, managing to unhook one of four latches before he was thrown across the room. I set Jean down as quickly and gently as I could before running over to where Kurt was headed, managing to run up the wall somehow, and propell off of it before he could hit it. I set him down as well and launched myself towards Cain. I tried to wrap myself around both of his legs to trip him up, or confuse him enough for someone else to get to the next latch. At the same time Scott shot him in the chest with a laser beam, effectively making him forget about me for a moment. He tore a piece of the danger room from the floor and threw it at Scott. I saw Lance about to use his power and quickly moved from Cain's legs to his back.

He fell to his knees and Pietro ran over to unlatch the second latch on his back, and I reached around to grab one at the front of his helmet. Cain quickly stood and threw the two of us off, and Ororo walked up to him, creating a miniature tornado in the room. He was spun around and confused long enough for Kitty to phase her and Rough through the nearest wall to get the final latch. Cain stood and roared as Tod wrapped his long tongue around the helmet and lifted it off Cain's head.

The large man immediately began screaming and holding his head as the Professor started his own attack. Despite the assault on his mind, Cain still managed to take a few steps forward and grab the Professors wheelchair before collapsing to the ground. A few moments after he fell everyone began cheering and I let out a long sigh. Not how I thought this day would end. Mystique lead her team out of the Institute and the rest of us were left to deal with the damage.

Jean, Scott, and Logan had accompanied the Professor to the jail where his brother was being put back in his cell. Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Evan and I were left with the fun job of moving all the rubble into piles for Jean and the Professor to move later. We had quite a good system going. I had been scared to do it at first, but I had let Rogue tap my finger, like she had with Kitty, and let her sap some of my strength. She and I would lift the big rocks, and Kurt would teleport us in turns to the big pile to save time. Kitty and Evan were taking care of smaller rubble, and Kurt would do the same for them, as well as moving his own when he had the chance.

After about three hours we had finally done everything we could without Jean and the Professor, and I had offered to make dinner for the five of us before bed. They told me stories of their weekend adt the training camp and how Scott had been almost unnaturally obsessed with competing.

"They really got to him this time, didn't they?" I pushed open the kitchen door and moved to the fridge to see what we had while the rest of them stood around the counter and sat in the bar stools.

"Yeah. Something about being out in the woods makes you feel all, like, primal and stuff." Kitty said, leaning on her hand.

"What about you, Dan. What did Drill Sergeant Logan have you do?" Evan asked.

"Well, yesterday was a lot more grueling, non-stop simulations and courses, but today was a lot nicer actually. Ororo had me run a level four solo sim, I did an obstical course with Logan, and then we did yoga for… I want to say two hours, and then I had the day off." I pulled some things out of the fridge. "Alright, I guess we haven't gone grocery shopping yet, so how does scrambled eggs sound?"

"Better than the slop they were feedin' us at that camp." Rogue said, pulling a face at the memory of the food. They all shared a chuckle. I pulled out a bowl and cracked some eggs into it.

"So what did you do on your day off?" Kitty asked. Suddenly the events of the day came flooding back to me.

"Uh.. I ran into Marcos at the music store." I didn't need to look to see Kitty grin.

"Aaaaaand?"

"Aaaaand we hung out?" I looked at her and she was practically bouncing in her chair.

"Oh come on, Dan. Like, what did you guys do?" Even looked mildly interested and Kurt was intently staring at the table so I doubt he was paying attention. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her. I started whisking the eggs.

"I showed him that Cafe, the one you and I found like your third week here?"

"Did you have fun?" Even asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. I could feel my cheeks redden a bit. "It was a nice date out." I heard Even choke and Kitty snorted. I nearly spilled egg on myself with the tremor going through my body.

"Day! It was a nice DAY out! I said DAY!"

 **(1) Dios mío, necesito dejar de hablar: Oh my god, I need to stop talking.**

 **Well, there it is c: I hope you all enjoy, please tell me your thoughts in the comment section, I actually had a lot of fun writing this.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **C.J.**


	11. AN- Officially on Hiatus

Hiatus Announcement:

Hey everyone! C.J. here.

So I'm going to get right to the point.

Sapphire is going on Hiatus. Now that does not necessarily mean I'm discontinuing it. My focus is just elsewhere recently.

I am going through things in my personal life right now, I'm looking for a job, I'm reconsidering my major, I've been working on an original comic, youtube, an original novel, and Queen of Thieves.

As far as fanfictions go, my focus will be on Queen of Thieves for the time being. I just enjoy Robyn as a character much more than Dani right now for a number of reasons.

Sapphire Re-Written was posted in early 2016, so obviously I've improved since then. Danni is just not as solid a character as Robyn is, and I really feel like I need to take the time and care that I did for Queen of Thieves and really think forward and figure out what I want for this story. Up until now I've kind of just been winging it.

Which brings me to a question I would like to pose to you, my lovely readers.

How would you all feel about me rewriting Danni to be male? Or even Transgender FtM? I would like to start writing more male centered fics (Identifying as male myself) and this is one instance where I think it could be quite an interesting story. If the majority of you are not ok with that, however, I will keep Danni female.

Anyway, I felt bad treating this story like it was on Hiatus without a proper update, so here it is. I will do everything in my power to come back to it, but in the meantime, like I said earlier, I'm being pulled in several different directions, and I just don't have the time or patience for two fanfictions right now.

I hope you all understand, and thank you so much for sticking with me and this story, it means the world to me.

Love you all,

C.J. (Nathan)


End file.
